New Beginnings New Lives
by SubliminalXmas
Summary: A man is taken from his home, his family. To be thrown into a new world, a new life. An exiled huntress falls for him, but things only get worse for them once she does.. Will they stick it out? or will something come between them? Book one is done for now, book two is being written now!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all.. This is my first attempt at trying anything like this. For now it's going to be a mild storybr /there will be rough language, and some violence. It does deal with the Predator universe, and might even deal with Xenos. Anyways hope you all enjoy part one of New Beginnings.. Criticism is welcomed and encouraged.

"Sprinting as fast as he could down the corridor, whizzing past his head and body, bullets smashed into the wall in-front of him. He spun around a corner only to be met by another guard, the guard swung, and missed, his fist connecting with the wall next to the intruders head. Quickly the intruder unsheathed his knife, and jammed it under the guards chin. He gurgled blood his eyes open wide, and then rolled back into his skull. The intruder removed his knife quickly, and went back to a full sprint. At that moment the other five guards yelling in Portuguese to stop, yet they once again opened fire. One bullet burrowed its way into the intruders shoulder, he grimaced but kept running. All the while his mic kept going off, too worried about saving himself he wasn't interested in what it was spewing into his ear. He continued running taking each and every new opening he could, finally the bullet storm had stopped for a while. A voice came into his ear "status" it said, "for now all clear, I retrieved the data disk, and I'm trying to find an exit now sir." He wheezed, his hands on his knees. He looked down to his shoulder, tilted his head back to see the damage, because he didn't see nor feel an exit. Damn it he thought rolling his eyes knowing that he'd have to dig the bullet out at some point. His rest wasn't for long, as he could hear the thuds and squeaks of boots heading his way. He looked to his right, then his left, and he heard it, the guards were coming at both sides. He sighed, looked at the wall in front of him, gave it a few knocks, backed up took a good breath of air into his lungs, and barreled through the wall.

He laughed at himself for pulling off that task. Luckily the room he smashed into was long, and wide. He grinned, and bolted for the next wall, please work please work, he screamed to himself. With a loud crash, and a grunt he burst through the wall, unknown to him there was a lone guard running past at the exact moment the intruder barreled through the wall. They hit the floor, the intruder with a smile, the guard winded, and pissing himself. He stood up, and booked it down the hall, just as he thought home free! Two guards popped up around the corner "fuck!" he yelled, and threw himself into a slide taking out the guard on the left. The other stunned pointed his rifle at the man, yet he was already rolling over the first guard pulling him on top. Without thinking the second opened fire on his comrade, the intruder feeling the bullets pelt the inside of his shields vest. The guard stopped firing, he took his chance grabbing the shields side arm, and quickly squeezing the trigger landing one to the throat, the other to the head.

Within seconds more bullets shattered into the ground, he grunted pushing the body off him, and getting up as quickly as he could. He ran again, a window! He shouted in his head. The instant he crossed the threshold of the last corridor, like a blur a giant arm reached out and grabbed him at the neck. The intruder panicked slightly, himself already standing at 6'4. His capture the size of a body builder 6'7" or 8" lifted him with one hand. Looking down at him feeling the pressure build in his forehead, the intruder thought quickly big guy=big head, he mustered up the momentum swinging himself to the right, then left, lifting his knee just right. It met with the side of this mans' head. Just hard enough to knock him off balance, the intruder gave a swift elbow to the mans elbow joint causing it to buckle. That was his chance yet again he unsheathed his knife, and plunged it into the body builders' temple. He took his chance, and leaped out the window making yet again another run for it. This time it was open forest, plenty of trees to hide behind. He tapped his ear piece "ready for extraction" static was all he could hear, then "location pinged, LZ a couple hundred meters to the north of your location. Make it fast you have two minutes" the male voice said sternly. "Copy that" he spoke. Been running for god knows how long, now I have to run more?! He thought shaking his head in disappointment. After running for a while ditching most of his gear he heard the familiar buzzing thud from a helicopter. A woman then threw out a line that barely touched the ground, he grabbed it, and begun climbing while the chopper took off.

"A woman helped pull him into the seat across from the pilot "Do you need medical treatment sir?" She spoke to him after handing him a pair of headphones. "Please?" he returned, turning his right shoulder to her. She nodded and begun the removal, within a few minutes she was done, and stitching him up. "Thank you …. Sargent Haws" he looked down to her patch, "not a problem" she smiled at him tapping his left arm. "I was instructed that you contact this gentleman" she said handing him a rather crude looking phone, always using the old shit. He thought, grabbing the phone he pressed one, and without a ring "I see you got the job done Ian." Within a few hours the helicopter landed on a beach just outside of the port town of Cascias. Dawn was approaching, and the heaviness of fatigue was kicking in. He was soon able to find a cab, and asked the driver to take him to the closest hotel. The driver nodded, he stepped in, and drove off. A few minutes passed, and they ended up at an okay looking establishment, Ian smiled, handed the driver his money and walked inside. The clerk welcomed him, his Portuguese was rather bad "do you have a nice room for the night" he spoke in a slow manner. The clerk chuckled "good thing my English is good sir, yes we do have a vacancy." Ian smiled "I'll take it!" he said quickly.

Finally he was going to get the rest, and hot shower he very much needed. Sliding the key card into the slot the door creaked open, he pushed it fully open and closed it behind him. He tossed his baggage onto the bed, and went on to removing his clothing. On his way to the bathroom he left a trail of clothes; pants, socks, underwear, shirt. He turned on the water, and within a few seconds the room filled with steam, Ian looked into the mirror wiping away the built up steam, he looked at himself moved his hand up to the bridge of his nose pinching it lightly, and letting out a sigh. Then wiped his hand down his face, turned around and stepped into the shower letting the water hit his face. "son of a bitch" he groaned, looking over to his shoulder he forgot to remove the bandage. He reached behind his head, and pulled the gauze off.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out into the living room, he turned at the bed facing the wall, it wasn't a plain wall though. There was a giant mirror he looked at himself; skin tone was a light tan, hair short and black. His neck thick that lead to a medium jawline that lead to a thin yet semi wide chin that was covered in stubble. His lips a dark/light maroon, full but scared, his nose was thin at its bridge, but widened up softly at his nostrils. Eyes the color of red chocolate covered by a mildly large brow. His shoulders broad, muscular yet very toned, his chest held wide pectoral muscles, of which held a multitude of scars. His abdomen held very toned muscle outlines, when flexed they felt like plates. Slightly getting full of himself he posed his arms in front of him showing off the muscles, and lines that shown the different ones their place. Both arms were covered in tattoos, most black and grey, only a few in color. Sadly most of his forearms and upper arms were covered in scars, many would soon be fresh scabs by the morning.

While foolishly admiring himself, he noticed something move behind out on the patio, he spun around quickly to see nothing but the moon, and the beach shore. Slightly squinting his eyes, and tilting his head I knew I was just seeing things, he thought then exhaled through his nose in a sort of a laugh. Scenery doesn't move on its own like that, must just be his exhausted mind. Taking that into mind, he turned off the lights, and pulled the covers over himself. He awoke the next morning, his body stiff, and extremely sore. He groaned, and forced himself out of the bed, looked around and found his baggage taking out his fresh pair of clothing, got dressed, and left the hotel.

He stepped out a terminal following a line of people, looking around he noticed a younger woman waving frantically towards him, a smile hit his face from ear to ear. "Ian!" the young woman screamed in joy running up to him wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Hey Sasha" he chuckled releasing her hold, and placing his hand her head. She smiled "just because I'm smaller and younger than you doesn't mean you can just pet me like some animal bro." He chuckled looking down at her "love you too sis, now where's my nephew!?" Ian said, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. She looked up to him, and smiled softly "well if you hadn't of called so late I would have told him he couldn't spend the weekend with his friends.

Finally they made it outside of the airport the brisk cool air hit his stubble covered cheeks, he took a deep breath and smiled. Yet he also felt like he was being watched, but not from a set of cameras though, from something much more sinister sent shivers up his spine. Sasha looked back at him "hey! C'mon we need to head out there's a snow storm heading this way." Ian shook his head, and ran towards his sister smiling. Took them roughly around an hour to get to her home. They pulled into her driveway, she looked at him and smiled "welcome home Ian." They stepped out of her car, and walked into her home. "Let me get a look at you" grabbing his shoulders, he winced slightly, her face knew exactly why. "Every time you do work for that man you come back with a new set of wounds Ian, you need to give this up. You know mother never liked what you chose as a career." She said frustrated, "well I never got through high school, I was a misfit, only way I could see myself getting anywhere was through the military Sasha." He spoke back to her looking up at the ceiling. She let out a sigh, went to the fridge and grabbed a couple beers handing one to him. "You're 28 years old Ian, you've been doing this for quite some time… Ten years to be exact, sure the money is good very good" she took a swig of the beer, "but Ian it's time to settle down a bit don't you think?"

He looked at her knowing exactly what she was talking about. "yeah it's starting to take its toll I guess, as long as you, and William are taken care of, I'll keep doing whatever it takes." He said to her with a stern voice. "Ian you've provided so much to us, gave Will a future his father couldn't fathom to give. That doesn't mean you go get yourself killed to make sure we're okay." She spoke smiling up at him placing her hand on his shoulder. The bond between brother, sister is strong between the two not many siblings have this connection. As the day went on they spoke, drank, and laughed, Sasha at one point couldn't hold it any more she had to break the 'seal' of drinking too much alcohol. "I'll be back." She chuckled, Ian took this time to step outside, reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out, he lit and took a drag blowing the smoke out in a large cloud. "Just like mom, couldn't ever put those infernal things down." She groaned, "How are you able to do what you do, and still smoke Ian?" "I only smoke when I'm not out doing a contract" he said, smoke coming from his nostrils, and mouth. A few seconds passed, and he heard a tree branch crackle and snap.

"Taking one more drag of this cigarette, he flicked it out into the yard "You better go pick that butt up at some point Ian!" she hissed punching his arm. "I will, but for now we should go inside it's getting a bit chilly." Grabbing her arm softly guiding her to the door. "What got you all rattled?" she asked looking up at him slightly scared, and confused. "I'm cold, and I was done smoking don't worry" he laughed. A few hours had passed, and before he knew it, it was almost midnight. "Well … I'm pooped, I think I'm going to hit it Sash" the words left his mouth in a yawn, arms stretching out above his head. He winced forgetting about the wound on his shoulder shit! He screamed in his head, Sasha looked at him, and smiled "alright, goodnight Ian." The sun rose later in the area that he was at, not only because of winter, but also because of the mountain range that was Sasha's backyard. He rolled out of bed looked at the clock 0715 it read, he felt quite a chill in his room like the window had been left open all night, groaning he picked himself up. Only to be met with a large silhouette and some sort of purring noise, then a sharp pain across his head, and nothing. He could feel a rush of cold air hitting his face, and making his clothes slap around his arms, and legs. He let out laughter ooos and ahhs, as he flew through the sky. "Hahahah! Yes! I'm flying whooo!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, laughing hysterically he moved his arms to the front of himself like superman, while looking down at the thick forest beneath him. Hmm usually I'm awake by now, he thought to himself noticing the trees growing in size rather quickly.

It hit him hard he knew it, he wasn't dreaming he was actually falling. Coming to realization with this, he felt the all too known and very uncomfortable 'stomach in the ass' feeling of falling, this is it this is how I die! I'm done! He thought wildly in his head, then from nowhere a loud long beep came from his chest. A loud hiss, pop, and violent tug pulled him back. Looking up he saw the parachute flared open bringing him to a slower speed, he looked below him and happened to see a lake shore coming closer. Without notice, the parachute disconnected, and like a torpedo he shot towards the water. "Aghh fuck!" he yelled pulling his arms in crossing his chest, his legs he pressed together. In seconds he hit the water. It was surprisingly warm, he relaxed slightly and swam to the shore. Once on shore he rolled over to his back, and started flailing about like a child having a tantrum, yelling plenty a curse word to the sky. He then threw his arms and legs flat against the sand, and for a second looked up to the sky, he quickly scrambled around looking around him, to the sky and saw something he couldn't believe. Two planets, one looked like it was blown to bits, the other a deep grey and blue in color, Ian grabbed the sides of his head dropped to his knees never keeping his eyes off the strange sight before him. A lump built up in his throat as his arms went limp, smacking onto the sand. "Where am I? Why am I here?" he screamed to the lake, the thought of never being able to see his nephew or sister ever again, hit him hard.

He didn't know that he wasn't the only one taken away from his home, his family. Something was watching him from the tree line. Something that didn't yet know he would become something of utmost importance.


	2. Chapter 2

From the tree line something had been watching Ian flail about like a fresh caught fish. The creature tilted its head in confusion as to what the person was doing, _is it dying_? It thought briefly. It had continued to watch this person sitting there on its knees, head slumped arms limp. For a moment it thought about going to check the corpse, but then it moved. This Ooman stood up, and the creature became curious watching him as he seemed to walk back and forth his hands placed at his hips. The creature was quickly losing its interest in this Ooman, all he seemed to do was pace back and forth. Without further exploring this Ooman, the creature set off into the forest looking for something else of interestIan stopped pacing, trying to figure out what and where exactly he was. He looked down and noticed he was in some new clothes, they were soaked, but new. A pair of new boots, pants, and a drab green shirt, he kept looking at his new attire, and couldn't help but notice he had nothing else but clothes on. At that moment he heard what sounded like a crack in the sky, he looked up "no fucking way" he said wide eyed and opened mouth. As he looked up at the dropship he noticed boxes falling out, some large (very) large crates fell from the ship, others small, and most of them were of medium size. He saw one crate that was made from plastic fall not too far from the shore he was having a fit at. _Screw it_ he thought, making a break to where he last saw the crate dropping./p

Knowing he was close he could hear the crate breaking though the canopy of trees above. The crate must have been heavy, the parachute had of course gotten caught on the branches above, but the crate had no fear of falling a few hundred feet. Ripping the cords the crate hit the floor surprisingly not shattering and of the hinges or buckles in the process, Ian ran up to it _please be good_ he thought as he cracked open the buckles. Lifting open the crate a smile opened on his face, there inside it was a hunting rifle, a M16 decked out with, laser, flashlight, fore grip, dual scopes (night vision) back scope, red dot hollow forward, angular iron sights, extended clip, and lastly a large silencer. He whistled admiring the firearm, resting both rifles on the side of the container he lifted the foam inserts to find yet more equipment.

As he rummaged through the equipment, he found armor, around 50 clips for both rifles, 50 clips for the side arms he found packed nicely inside their holsters, giving them a check around he noticed they were .45, he grabbed the knife setting on top of the vest. "Jesus, what am I going to do wage war?" he said confusingly. He gave the crate one last look around, and found nothing of interest. Grabbing the holsters first he knew that they were thigh holsters, he put them on making sure they were sung, and would slide around. He then placed the knife on the crate picking up the vest, moving it around giving it an inspection "what the hell are these?" he said rubbing the back of the vest. There were three plates on the back of this vest, one he could tell was in-between the fabrics the other two though, long medium width thick black plates that rested on each side. "hmmph" he exhaled.

As he set the vest down next to the M16 he saw that those plates were magnets, he chuckled quietly "very nice." Grabbing the clips he began stuffing them in their pockets on the vest. After around 10 minutes he was finally geared up, everything in place and weighing what felt like a hundred pounds more he started heading towards the lake again, looking up at the canopy he couldn't really tell what time it really was. Looking down at his watch he saw that the face was busted, even the digital part wasn't working "figures" he huffed, throwing the watch off his wrist he continued. As he could see the shoreline of the lake he saw something black and large bolt across the shore. He knelt down to a knee removing the rifle, whatever he saw was large, black, and fast. "ahhhh!" a scream came from the right, his head swiveled trying to pin point the sound.

As he finally focused on what he heard he saw a man running for it. That giant dog thing chasing him, Ian didn't waste any time. "heyy … heyy!" he shouted even tried whistling, the beast paid no attention as it took out the other man, "fuck!" he shouted trying to get closer to it. As he did, he shook his head, yet watched in terror as the beast bit onto the man's skull, at around a hundred meters away he could hear it crackle under the pressure, the man letting out one last gurgle. Then the beast released the mess, pawing at his body turning it around to find the 'good' bits of soft flesh. Ian couldn't take it anymore, with a throaty yell he got the beasts attention. "C'mon mother fucker." As he scoped his foe down he noticed just how large and fearsome it looked. Its skull was exposed, and what looked like quills covering its body, yet it also had long spikes coming from the back of its neck and top of the shoulders.

The beast let out a screech that seemed to also let out what sounded like barking towards the end of its cry. Ian tensed up angled the firearm, and lined up as the beast came at him full sprint. Ian breathed, flicked off the safety and squeezed off a few rounds, the first one connected with its target hardly phasing it, the next hit one of its spikes. He huffed stood up, and began popping off the remainder of the clip into this beast. Each other bullet seemed to wiz past its target, until one barreled its way into the forehead. It hit the ground, Ian swiftly dodged the beasts slide. It laid merely four feet away from him, writhing on the ground kicking up sand, and pebbles. He came up to it, its blood a dark red with what seemed to have black in it. Looking down at his dying foe, and replacing the expended clip, he saw that it had a collar, a red light was blipping rapidly then went dark. At the same time the spiny beast stopped its movements.

Ian placed his rifle back to it place, and continued to the man it had killed. He came up to the corpse, and tried to figure out where he was from. Sadly there was no clue or anything that could help him figure out who he was, trying to find a wallet, or dog tags. "Rest in peace stranger" Ian said standing back up. At the tree line though there was something watching him, the same dog like creature was drooling, and growling. With a click its master gave it the go ahead, without missing a beat it bolted towards Ian, letting out the same sounds as his firsts kill made. Ian spun around "ooh shiittt" he let out as a whine.

Ian pulled the rifle, looked down the scope "fuck me!" he exasperated, as he looked through the scope he saw that this beast had armor covering its forehead, chest, legs, and back. Ian then quickly placed the rifle on his back, and beat feet for the tree line. Huffing trying to get to a good looking tree he finally found one, he pulled his knife from its sheath jumped, and slammed it into the trunk of a wide tree. Using his knife as a step he grabbed onto a thick branch pulled up, and placed his right foot on the knife giving himself a push off and up into more limbs. Breathing heavy he got up as high as he could, and laid down on the branch. Watching as the hound knew exactly where to find him, it looked up at him and let out an odd howl, its spikes vibrating making a clacking sound. Ian tried to look for a weak point in its plating, but found none, his heard feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest, and every hair on his person standing on edge. He panicked, the hound then backed up keeping it deep socketed black eyes on its prey, ran towards the tree. Extending its talons it began is ascension to Ian. "What the fuck!? You can climb trees?!" He cried, watching it get closer and closer, all the while it was snapping its jaws the drool pouring from its mouth.

Without hesitation Ian pulled his sidearm, quickly and carefully spun himself around, his head leaning against the tree. The hound pawing, and snapping getting closer and closer, he forced the gun down yelled, and squeezed the trigger. Not knowing any better the hound opened wide hoping for flesh, but got a mouthful metal. The bullets tore through its innards eventually finding their exit out the rear end of the beast, its body immediately went limp, and slammed onto the forest floor. Ian wide eyed and hand covered in blood finally relaxed "what the hell is going on" he groaned. Not more than twenty feet above him. The same being from earlier, back up against the tree one leg extended the other bent with its arm resting on the knee. It was very intrigued at what this Ooman had accomplished, two hunt hounds in less than thirty minutes. It had decided for now that it would be best to see how far this man could actually go against the hunter which was now raging at the other end of the lake.

As Ian began his descent down the tree, he heard a clicking noise come from above him. In seconds he aimed the hand gun up, brow furrowed he looked around on the branches. Seeing nothing at first then he noticed the scenery began to bend slightly as he focused on a rather large, and long distortion. He could clearly see the distinction between what was there and what wasn't. Then he saw what looked like a hand with an extended finger pointing behind him, _what the hell is that_? He thought tilting his head. He placed his foot onto the knife, and hopped down, grabbing the knife and pulling it out with a grunt still only paying attention to what he could see, which was now clear as day, yet still hard to fully examine. As he began to place the knife in its home he heard thuds coming from behind him, then something grabbed his back collar of the vest, and threw him backwards. Not knowing what the hell just happened Ian yelled.

As he landed back first, it caused both his rifles to disconnect from their magnets, his body tumbled back into the water. Not realizing it when he went to gasp from pain and shock he took in a bit of water, as he tried getting up he was coughing up water, and gasping for air the large creature ran up to him kicking him square in the chest, its shin hitting his chin causing it to tear open. Ian landed back into the water almost losing consciousness, a large hand grabbed onto his vest pulling him forward, and let out a roar. Ian being in the state he was in couldn't figure out what has happening, his mind running wild all he could do was ball up his fists, in doing so miraculously his hand gun was still gripped firmly in his left hand. The being in all its rage completely forgot about the gun. Ian as quickly as he could place his finger on the trigger gave it a squeeze, then another. The being flinched in pain, and roared.

It released Ian as he fell, the adrenaline pumped through him. He put the gun against its metal face and squeezed the trigger, with each bullet pelting the mask the giant, it was pushed back. Ian now yelling as he walked towards the stumbling giant kept squeezing that trigger till it clicked. He grabbed the barrel in his right hand which sizzled, burning the water into steam, and slightly his palm, brought his arm back, and threw it, it connected with the giants' bottom part of the mask causing it to fall onto the shore. Ian lunged toward this giant hand and fingers grabbing on to the out cropped part of the mask. His right hand reached behind hits head getting a hold of its tendril like dreads and skull, with all his might and a chesty yell he twisted its head, and with a satisfying sound of crack and popping he broke its neck.

Ian now sitting atop this giant thing, he fell over onto his back breathing heavy looking up at the dark blue sky, he pushed out his right arm trying to punch his killer. Hitting its limp body with every weakened punch curse words left his mouth. Within a few seconds he stopped, and lay there, he soon mustered up whatever he had left in him and got up. Walking back to where his rifles had been thrown he picked them up, _how did this even happen? How the hell am I still alive_? He thought as he looked back at the giant laying there. "What the hell is that thing?!" he spoke as he went to grab the other rifle. When he looked down he noticed blood was dripping, he reached up to his neck and felt a warm drop hit the top of his wrist, moving his hand up he felt a sting then burn of touching the open gash on his chin. "Great!" he grunted "now I have a huge ass cut on my chin," he said pointing to his face "no way to stich it up, and giant fucking killing machines!" he yelled at the top of his lungs "fuck!"

Ejecting his clip, and placing another into the grip. He felt light headed, weak, and wobbly. As he fell he saw something morph into another giant from out of nowhere, he hit the floor and tried to move his head up to see his new challenger/killer, because he knew he hadn't had it in him to fight. The last thing he saw was a giant clawed foot press into the sand next to his head. He let out a weezed and groaned as he could feel himself being picked up by this unknown killer. Everything soon faded into the clichéd black as his head bobbed around.

 **A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER**

The being in the tree watched as the man climbed down the tree, feeling a welling of excitement it clicked its mandibles together, he heard this and looked up pointing his gun right at it for a second then off to the right, and left. It looked up, and saw the bad blood hunter running towards him. So in a way to help as it saw that he was noticing it more easily, it tried to help him by pointing out what was coming for him. He didn't seem to either care, or had already another plan up his sleeve, it thought to itself _this Ooman is either very resourceful, and knows its surroundings, or very dumb_. As this thought left its mind he was already flung out to the water. As the events unfolded in front of the being, it couldn't help but feel excitement and thrill of watching this Ooman kill a bad blood hunter single handedly, yet alone with his bare hands. The being then clicked its mandibles together quickly as it saw the man punching the limp corpse finding it amusing, yet also wanting to see this Ooman do more damage to the dishonored yautja. As it continued to watch him it noticed it was getting dark, and this Ooman had no camp. As it came out of the tree line it pressed a button on its wrist, as it did the cloaking started to fade away, it saw that he noticed it, but did not care. He was mid fall from exhaustion, and it knew he couldn't harm it. As it came up to him It leaned down and pick him up with ease, and started heading back to its camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All he could remember was a foot pressing into the sand in front of his face, and then nothing. The being picked up this beaten human, and began the trip back to its camp. For what felt like seconds was actually much longer as he was soon to find out. He snapped awake gasping, and yelling "hey! Hey!" He sat up quickly then grabbed his head, his fingers and thumbs pressing onto his temples. He groaned loudly keeping his palm covering his eyes, his fingers and palms on his right hand could feel fur. Moving his fingers through it he removed his hand from his face looking down at what he was on. "What the hell?" he spoke as he noticed that he was in a bed of some sort, in a rush he threw the blankets to the floor.

Ian was in a stranger's home of sorts, freaking out all he could do was try and find his things, and leave as soon as he could. In doing so his heart hit his stomach as he saw what was on a rack next to a mirror, walking up to it he saw a metallic mask resting on the rack. Its color was a flat grey, along each side there were three white lines running from the crest of the mask down to what seemed to be the jaw line. "agh!" he yelled gripping the side of his head, as images of what happened flash in his mind.

Not waiting another second he limped towards a door, _where am I, what's going on!_ He franticly thought, his vision fading in and out, everything was a blur. Without paying attention he quickened his limp only to run into something solid, but warm at the same time, at first he thought it was column. He placed his right hand on this 'column' only to feel something soft, fleshy, but hard spots sprinkled around. He ran his right hand along the side only to feel an end.

Wrapping his fingers around this 'column' he squeezed feeling that in fact it was not a column, but a waist line. He couldn't completely grab on to this object. Then he felt a hard tap on his head, and heard some sort of clicking along with what sounded like a purr. That tap on his head barely cleared up his vision. "What the fuck!" he blurt out, as he saw whose house he was in. He then tilted his head to the side noticing this one was a female… clearly. She turned around to shut the door then faced him again, his mind trying to register this giant creature that was slowly walking up to him.

She stood about eight foot tall at her top her head large in size, yet complements her body. A greyish white around her large forehead, with speckles of orange and red encircled in black like a leopards spots, around her head she had what looks like small plates that lead down to her jawline, almost looking like a crown baring the same color assortment as her spots do on her forehead. Underneath those plates she had long tendrils (dreadlocks) much like the one he ran into earlier, but hers held ornaments of various kinds of rings, many seemed to be made of metal or wood. Her eyes a neon yellow green with a black pupil that almost looks like a star exploded and was bleeding into the color, the color around her yellow green iris was almost an orange color, and on humans it's white.

They weren't spread too far apart from the center of her face, and her sockets were black, only bringing out her eyes that much more. She almost carried a perpetual furrowed look, but it was still somehow soft, and not a ridged look. Her lower mandibles along the bottom held the same pattern as most of her head had. At the tips medium length pure white tusks that sat closely against her top tusks and mouth, which too had very sharp white teeth. Down her neck all that could really be seen was the grey white of her skin, she had what looked to be a neck guard that was open in the front that lead down to an almost ceremonial chest plate. Looked more like a large necklace that came to just above her breasts, and wrapped around her back. The necklace was embedded with brilliant jewels of different colors. The base color of the neck guard was a light bronze tone that had painted blacks and lettering on it.

Covering the sides of her breasts and what looked to be kind of pushing them together, were pieces of metal following her abdomen, cupping and coming together just under her breasts the plate came together on her back, a dark grey in color, on her right side the armor piece had covered her abdomen, waist, and hip tightly, looking almost Japanese in style, it did connect down to her thigh/groin guard the metal too was a dark grey color, but it had accents of the light bronze that was on top of her chest. Her leather underwear were small in size and hugged against her hips, and bottom. Down the center of her body her skin was the same greyish white, but on her sides, back, outer arms, and outer thighs leading down to what looked like her calves, and shins she had stripes of dark reddish orange that had black splotches inside. The markings contoured her body, showing the toned muscles that came around her back and stomach. Her core as Ian could tell and felt was hard as stone.

On her right forearm it held a large black piece of metal that wrapped itself around her snugly, on the top it looked like she had a box resting there. Near the back of her hand above her wrist you could see two slits. Her left arm held what looked like a spine of something that came around and connected on the underside of her arm, but painted the light bronze. The spines were medium in length, and came to a point, this guard also covered her whole forearm. The hands on this hunter were gigantic, long thick fingers that ended at a point. Her shoulders bared pauldrons, rather small in size but they seemed to protect what they needed to.

Her thighs large in size, but made of mainly muscle of which one could clearly see, they held two plates on the outside of her thigh two straps secured them to her. They too were a dark grey metal, on her right it had a dagger attached. Her left leg had a weird symbol drawn in white and outlined in black about mid-thigh. This plate on her left leg ran down to the knee and shin plate that had symbols on it as well. That stopped just above her foot, her right shin guard was like her left forearm baring the same metal looking spine. Her feet very large in size, four toes that had long claws, on the inside of her feet she had another toe smaller in size but still carried a sharp claw. On the bottom of her feet they had a hard thick piece of leather acting like a bottom of a shoe.

After looking her up and down, she huffed loudly placing her hand on his shoulder to push him out of the way. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked sheepishly knowing he couldn't just attack another one of these giants. "excuse me?" the question more demanding, she looked back towards him as she knelt down next to a cauldron, pointed to the cauldron then motioned her towards her mouth, then pointed at him. Ian at first didn't understand "what? What do.." He stopped mid question, she was using sign language telling him to eat. He understood because his nephew was deaf, he signed back to her no thank you, I would like to leave.

"No, sun has set. Ooman won't survive …. Eat, rest" she spoke her voice was gruff, but defiantly feminine. "wait wait you can speak English?" he laughed coming slowly up to her, " it's very bad, you eat now?" she asked pointing back to the caldron. "Fine, I'll eat" he spoke sounding almost like a child. She seemed to have made some sort of soup, it tasted pretty well, defiantly didn't taste like chicken soup though. After a few minutes, and bowls later Ian began to gather his gear. As he did so the female alien grabbed his arm gently, Ian turned around only to be met with cleavage. "Jesus Christ" he coughed then looked to the right, "look" she spoke, and begun to sign to him telling him that she was not threat, but a friend. In doing so she began to tell him more about her, the place he was at, who it was exactly he had killed, and why it was she took him here.

Feeling slightly better about his new companion, he signed back to her. Telling her more about himself, what he use to do, and how he wished he could leave this planet. To which she quickly shut him down "no one leaves" she actually spoke with a stern face. "Alright well you can believe that all you want missy, but I'm not spending the rest of my life here on this rock with crazy ass hunters" he barked. She looked at him with mass confusion, but with also a little understanding, she too longed to be back at home.

After a few hours they got to know each other pretty well, he found out that her species was called Yautja, and that they were a hunting, yet proud and honor-full race. They hunted to not only feed and care for themselves, but to also become some of the best. He also found out about the 'bad blood' he killed earlier, and how in fact that even that task for a blooded hunter was difficult. She had told him that he should feel pride in that fact. As the night turned into day they spoke for hours, learning all sorts of new things, as well as trying to teach her his language. To his surprise she caught on fairly quick.

"So is there any place around here that I could possibly take a shower?" Ian asked as he looked around this room. She looked at him "there is waterfall not too far from here, I will take you tomorrow." She said as she started to remove her armor. In doing so Ian decided like any man should do, he should leave. "Okay well I'm going to step out while you do whatever it is that you are." He chuckled pointing his thumb behind him, she looked at him with a confused face "where I'm from we are used to seeing each other without armor." She spoke as she unclipped her lower plates from her chest plate. "Well where I'm from that's something that two people who are interested sexually in each other do." He spoke as he headed for the door.

As he exited the room he did indeed take one look back, to see his new friend standing there staring back at him with loose armor. He smiled and the door, as he walked through the corridor he noticed that he was inside of a ship must have been a big on, and very old. The lights let out a dusty yellow making just barely lit enough to see the tattered rusted metal, he ran his hands along the walls feeling the ruff rust. "Must have been here for years" he spoke, the inner child in him was desperately wanting to come out and find the cockpit. Shaking his head he continued down the hall finding a door that actually responded to a touch, he placed his hand on the door and it swooshed open.

He stepped into the room to see a large amount of skulls, some rather large in size. All of them cleaned very well, he couldn't help but let out a "woah" as he saw just how many trophies she had. He saw plenty of skulls, none of them looked familiar, and a few did look like some animals from earth, but still had a very alien look to them. There was one that stood out the most to him, large in size long, but looked to have a front of a humans skull attached to the long dome. Reaching up and touching this alien creature, it sent a chill up his spine as he could remember hearing about these creatures that had long black heads, black skin, and that they also had acidic blood. He removed his hand quickly as he remembered he lost a friend of his to one of these things on some trip to Antarctica.

"Do you like my collection?" a voice came from behind him. "Yeah I do actually, it's rather impressive" he smiled turning to face her. As he did he saw that she was covered with a sheer silky like sheet, his arms went limp and he dropped his head back groaning "what are you wearing?!" he spoke with a whine, trying not to look at this naked creature. He had known that she had an unhealthy obsession with humans, so much in fact that it was the reason why she was here. She had told him that humans to her were more intriguing to her than her own kind.

She had wanted to get to know humans on a personal level, and from the looks of things on an intimate level as well. "Look I understand that this is how your culture is, but I'm not all that use to it." He spoke while turning around to look up at the skull of the one thing that could help him keep his mind on one track. She walked up to him placing her hands on his shoulders then pulled him into her, slowly wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her warmth against him, he was surprised. Yet he wasn't at the same time. She rested the side of her head against the top of his, he could hear what sounded like a purr come from her chest as she held him there quietly.

Ian couldn't help but close his eyes and grip onto her forearms "fine I cave alright?" he sighed giving her arms a gentle squeeze, she seemed to enjoy his company, and the fact that he accepted her. Her mandibles clicked as she released him, Ian walked forward a bit feeling his face get hot. He cleared his throat, and pointed up to the odd skull in front of them "what is that creature?" he asked, she walked up next to him "kainde amedha" she spoke staring at this skull, "to you it mean hard meat" she looked down at him, "the trial given to us as young blood, to be beaten, beheaded and brought back as a sign of our victorious hunt" a look of pride filled her face. "You kill kainde amedha, you become life mate." She said looking down at Ian, his face showed nothing but confusion.

 _She's a giant child at times,_ he thought as he looked up to her. He couldn't help but look at her body without the armor, her breasts were large, but for her size they must have been normal sized. Just like a human woman she had areolas, and nipples. Their color were like her eye sockets, black with what seemed to have green both areola and nipple were large in size, and cupping her breasts were the red orange stripes, but there were no black spots. She had noticed Ian looking at her chest, and for a moment she felt embarrassed, but proud of how she looked. At one point she almost covered herself, but stopped to let him gaze upon her. She turned herself to face him, to which he noticed and quickly shifted his eyes.

"You look at me, don't be shy" she spoke with a purr, as she backed up letting her sheer sheet slide from her body to the floor. Ian was in awe as he saw her back up to show him herself, _what am I doing? Why can't I take my eyes away from her,_ he thought _there's tits right in front of you that's why!_ Another voice came into his head. As he looked her up and down, he could see just how muscular she was. The lighting in this room made every detail of her body stand out to him. Before he could try and get a good look at her between the thigh prize, she turned around and began to sway her hips as she walked towards the door, she placed her hands behind the small of her back, and beckoned him to follow. In a trance he seemed to float towards her, and through the door. In seconds though he snapped out of it _I don't even know her name!_ The thought hit his mind "wait … wait" she heard him speak "what's wrong" she turned to face him "I don't even know your name" he said with his head slumped. She walked up to him placed a finger under his chin picking his head up " _Ikthya-de_ , in your tongue means umbra" she said taking his hand gently, her eyes held lust and a sweet scent was cloaked around her.

Ian's mind was a jumble of thoughts, he couldn't concentrate on one thing. As she led him through the hallway all he could see was her back, and her shapely behind. He was correct in thinking that her patterns had covered her back side, they did and stopped just at the bottom of her backside. With each step she took her thighs and bottom giggled he couldn't help but stare at her thighs and calves as they shook with every step she had taken. Her walk was very seductive almost like a dance, as they reached the door to the room his heart couldn't seem to stay in his chest beating so hard one could see it was making his shirt move with every thump.

Umbra took him into the room turned around and pulled him towards her, his head resting in-between her breasts. As Ian pressed his cheek into her he could feel her heart thumping viciously, her breaths short and deep. He looked up to her, her eyes already locked onto him "are you sure this is what you want?" he asked his voice quivering, she didn't answer she just brought him close again. Ian took a deep breath in taking in all the scents of her smooth skin that seemed to be getting hotter as the seconds flew by. He could tell she was feeling great pleasure through this embrace, before he could realize why she was squirming and letting out purrs, he felt firm, soft, and warm hunks of flesh gripped tightly in his hands.

He quickly released his grip on her bottom, but before he completely remove them she grabbed his hands and placed them back squeezing both herself and his hands. She let out a gasp as he knew that this is most defiantly what she had wanted. As they stood there groping each other, the room was getting hot. Without even knowing what happened Umbra threw him to the bed, and was straddled over him. Her hands above his head her eyes locked onto his, both hearts beating loud in their chest in rhythm, she let out a purr open her mandibles, and latched onto his face. Off put by this action he slightly flinched, he could feel her purring, so he did the only thing he could think off.

He placed his lips against her teeth, giving her a kiss. As he did this he felt a warm tongue press against his lips, he let her in. In doing so his hands moved from behind his head and onto hers, moving them down her collar bones to cupping her breasts feeling her hardened nipples press against his palms, giving them a squeeze she let out a soft groan, that was almost a roar. She leaned back taking his hands in hers still over her breasts, she looked down at him. Once she leaned up and pressed against his groin he could feel just how excited she was, and just how heavy she was. _Jeez you're heavy,_ he thought trying not to let out a grunt.

As they continued their intimate touching, a loud sound rang though the corridors, rattling the room and even the bed. At first Umbra continued moving his hands down her stomach, and it happened again this time much closer, and much louder. As the room rattled things started to fall off their holdings, Umbra let out a ferocious roar, getting off of Ian quickly. Ian got up quickly as well, and found his gear, while he was putting it on another explosion happened causing him to fall down "come on!" he yelled as he was trying to buckle his vest together. Umbra on the other hand had all her armor on, but another piece of armor on this time. A full breast plate that carried two cannons on each shoulder. Her lower half had on what looked like armored shorts, as she was buckling on her shin, and wrist guards something tore through a corner of the room leaving the metal it burst through orange hot. "Come!" umbra roared at Ian taking his arm.

They ran through the corridor only to see her room was no longer there when Ian looked back, smoke was quickly coming their way. Umbra again let out a roar, she placed her helmet on. Looking down at Ian, he was getting his rifle together, but in the scramble the hunting rifle was left behind, along with his side arms. "Fuck!" Ian yelled, they turned a corner to see a bad blood standing there looking down another hallway. It happened quickly Umbra let out a throaty roar, and barreled into him without giving him enough time to even get fully out of sight. Hitting the ground he let out a grunt, grabbing his right arm with her left he could hear what sounded like a metal door sliding open, and saw two large blades come from that box she had on her right arm.

With a quick slice its arm was away from the rest of its body, the bad blood screamed in pain. Umbra then proceeded to beat him with his own arm, her letting out roars. Fluorescent blood splattering the walls, Ian saw her take the arm and make the blades come out. She then jammed them into his chest, it gurgled, pulled it back out and stuck it under his jaw with so much force his head tore from its neck spewing blood all over her and the floor. She threw it down, the metal mask with two knives sticking out clanked and thumped on the ground. She turned to Ian "come!" she yelled. He ran towards her "are you alright?!" he asked checking her over "yes, we leave now!" she spoke with a worried tone in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they ran down the different hallways explosions, and blue bolts flew past them. Ian having trouble catching his breath, Umbra pulling him by his arm. "We need to get out of here!" Ian gasped, but it didn't seem to connect with Umbra, as she just kept running. His chest was on fire, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Until Umbra yelled "trust me!" before he knew what happened he was once again in a free fall, he yelled and flung his arms about. Before he knew it he was sinking in water, then within seconds Umbra splashed in next to him, grabbing his foot dragging him down deeper into the clear blue water.

He looked down to her, she was looking up at him then looked to the right behind her and pointed to a cave. _This chick is fucking nuts!_ Ian thought then began swimming towards the cave, his breath was getting on its last bit. He couldn't handle it much longer, Umbra sensing his urgency to get air she pulled him quickly through the cave entrance, and to the surface. He broke through the water gasping "hurry get to ledge" she pointed to the right. He listened, because he too saw that one of them followed them to the water. Her back hugged the wall arms and legs sprawled out supporting her, Ian laid down eyes glued on the shimmering surface.

Ian could barely see Umbra, she blended very well against the cave wall and moss. As he went to look back through his scope, he could see bubbles coming up from the water. Soon there was the top of its head, Ian looked down his sights as soon as he did it was looking straight at him. As soon as he squeezed the trigger its heat turned into green mist, the bottom half of the helmet smashed into the wall behind him. As quickly as it came past the surface his corpse was sinking to the floor. After a few more minutes of waiting Umbra finally moved down from the wall, and looked over at Ian "Can't have you kill more than me" she chuckled clicking her mandibles behind her mask. "That's not fair" Ian said slumping his shoulders as he stood up.

Once he was up she was back into the water "hey, what the hell!" he groaned as he watched her sink. In a few seconds she was back up with their hunters' body. "And what do you plan on doing with this?" he watched her as she went through his pack. "Supplies" was all she said. She then took his pack, his spear, a sword, and his caster from his shoulder. "You take dagger" she ordered handing it to him, "dagger? This thing is a sword" Ian took the blade, it had insignias burnt into the blade itself the metal was almost black, and at the hilt it had everything from cross guard, to pommel. It was accented with a dark gold, the blade by itself seemed to weigh surprisingly light. All in all it was around four feet long, _if she says this is a dagger I'd hate to see the sword_ , he thought while looking at it.

Ian placed the blade on his left shoulder, and Umbra tided up what she needed to. Kicking the body back into the water Umbra huffed, and motioned to Ian to follow. As they walked down the cave Ian noticed Umbra walking faster, so naturally he started too. It finally got to a point where the little river came to a rocky shore, Umbra quickly ran over to him and took him in her arms, squeezing him rather tightly "… thank you?" Ian weezed, her breast plate was ice cold against his face. He could tell she was getting a little cold. "I take it you know a way out of here?" he asked as she released him from his grip. She only responded "they never interrupt us again." She spoke softly placing her hand against his head. "Uhm right, so.. You do know away to leave right?" Ian said trying to change the subject.

She moved her hand from his face and took his, taking the lead. They walked for a few minutes until they came to an area where light was finally showing an opening. Umbra froze causing Ian to bump into her softly "what the hell Umb.." she didn't let him finish placing her hand against his mouth. She removed her hand. To the right of the cave was the exit had to be at least 2 to three hundred meters based on how the light was stretched or it was becoming night. Off to the left was pitch black to Ian, but to Umbra she could see clear as day. It was a nest, a nest of the very creatures' skull he saw in her trophy room. Umbra turned to Ian quietly taking his hands, then moved one hand to the side of his head, and she placed the cool wet surface of her helmet against his forehead. _What the hell does she see?_ Ian thought, then a sound came from the pitch dark side of the cave. It sent a shiver down his spine, his hair stood on end, and it felt like he was having a heart attack. Umbra spun around to her she could easily see five serpents headed their way. Screeching as they like to do before they kill, she had no choice but to try and run for it.

Umbra grabbed the back of Ian's vest picked him up, and booked it towards the light. "What the fuck!" Ian yelled as he was violently picked up and placed on her shoulder. They came around the corner "what.. do… you.. see!" Ian yelled as he was bumped around, the screeching continued and got louder, and louder. Ian looked up and saw what looked like bugs or snakes or a mix of both, not ever being in this situation ever, Ian screamed loud and very feminine. The scream kept going for about five seconds Umbra had let out a roar which might have meant to shut the hell up. He did, but as soon as he did he hit the floor of the cave, and Umbra was lying face down just two feet from him.

Ian scrambled quickly to her grabbing her arm when he saw that she was stabbed in the thigh, she rose quickly letting out a whine "run Ian" he looked to her, "no!" he shouted removing his rifle, and spraying bullets down the cave, Umbra had only one thought. Fear, _Oomans aren't like us their skin isn't resistant to the blood,_ she turned around charged her caster, and released bolts into the fray. Screaming and screeching the creatures dropped, and within a few seconds of changing clips and moving to the side to avoid the blood, it grew quite. She scanned the cave no serpents were moving, she winced when she tried to move closer to Ian, who was shaking furiously. "Killed kainde amedha, you are life mate" she said through her heavy breathing.

She looked at him and clicked her mandibles softly, then there was a screech as soon as she looked to the right its tail lunged out from the darkness, it missed Umbra but got Ian taking out his left eye, and cutting into his brow and cheek. He yelled and dropped to his knees grabbing his face. Umbra furious that her mate was hurt roared as the tail was slipping back into the dark, she reached out at grabbed it. Cutting it with her gauntlet, the serpent screeched and pulled its tail back quickly. It was injured and wasn't happy about it. As it tried to gain momentum running towards Umbra and Ian, Umbra quickly gathered up Ian and made it outside. As they breached the fading light Umbra set Ian to the side, and stepped out, once she did she saw the serpent coming from the cave.

This wasn't just any serpent it was a freshly anointed queen, her size wasn't that much taller than Umbra, but her head crest was begging to flair out, as was her body. She came out on all fours and looked over to Umbra, letting out a furious screech, telling Umbra she was going to die at any second. Umbra, not one to back down let out her own roar, her gauntlet drop its blades. Umbra standing there both arms out ready to catch the young queen once she pounced, and eyes full of rage. The young queen flicking her tail at Umbra reading herself for the pounce her only goal is to kill the one that harmed her. The queen leaned back, Umbra readied herself.

Before the queen or Umbra even knew what happened, the queen screeched, moved her hands slightly, then the front half of her head slid down and slammed into the floor her body following suit, Umbra roared and opened her arms only to be met with nothing but air. She looked around, and saw Ian stabbing the body, kicking the parts that weren't covered in blood. "aghhh fuck you!" Ian yelled as he sunk the blade into the back, he then spat on the body. His left hand covering his eye. Umbra in shock didn't know what to think or say, just stared at Ian. If her mask was off her mouth would be dropped and mandibles limp. "mmph bitch!" Ian said one last time as he kicked it, "that fucking hurt!" he took his hand away from his face to look down, but what he saw caused him to gag so he promptly put his hand back. Umbra still in shock walked slowly up to Ian as he sat down making sounds that let her know he was in quite a bit of pain. He looked up at her, hand covering the eye and grinned big "can't let you kill more than me" repeating what she had told him not more than thirty minutes ago. "That sword is really sharp you know that?" he looked over at her, and then to the blade that was sticking out of the young, but very dead queen. She looked over at the blade and let out a huff.

When she looked over to Ian she hand a panic attack seeing that his head was slumped, and blood was steadily dripping from his face making a pool on his stomach, and pants. "Ian … Ian!" she franticly spoke, her voice filled with fear. She changed her visor to read for any heart beats, she sighed in relief to see he still had a beat. Very low, and fading but she didn't have to worry much, she reached behind her grabbing a pack. Opening it she found what she needed, giving him an injection she saw that his heart beat rose slowly. She then grabbed a tattered piece of cloth and wrapped it around his head.

After a few hours she was able to find a cavern, and made it their new home for now. Two days had past thankfully not a sound or being was seen near the camp. Finally feeling safe she decided that it was time to clean herself up, there was a small lake not too far from the camp they were at. She gathered her things went over to Ian, and checked his wound. It was healing nicely, she huffed a happy sound and left to clean herself. After a few minutes of washing herself she came back to the cavern, when she came back Ian was still asleep. She knelt next to the bed and placed her hand on his slowly moving chest.

Still after a few days she couldn't believe that this Ooman killed a queen, she was defiantly a young one. Letting her rage get ahold of her and kept her from seeing anything else other that her enemy. Umbra silenced her mind, and looked back towards this man. Ian let out a groan moving his body to his side, she sat there until he awoke. No matter how long it could take, she would wait for him to get up. Luckily to her it only took a few more hours till he slowly lifted himself up, Umbra's eyes lit up as she saw him awaken.

"Good, you are awake." She said placing her hand on his stomach. "Yeah, my head hurts." He groaned then gripped his face, feeling a piece of cloth landing on his chest he remembered he lost an eye. He groaned loudly and threw his head back. "Eye is gone yes, but you still live. Now you have very noticeable scar, wear with pride Ian" she spoke standing up. Ian smiled watching her move around the cavern, "how long has it been?" he asked slowly moving to the edge of the bed. She looked over to him "two sun cycles" Ian frowned "two days?" she grunted letting him know it's true.

He tried standing, and quickly found out that was a bad idea as he fell back onto the bed. Umbra rushed to his side "losing eye takes time to get balance back" _I know it does_ he thought. "At least I have a battle scar" he said sarcastically, Umbra didn't know of sarcasm, and agreed with him. As he slowly tried moving back to the edge of the bed he began to feel a little better, and braver. He came up behind Umbra placing his hands on her shoulders as she sat there applying oils to her blades. Even when she was sitting down her head came up to the middle of his stomach. As he came up behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders. They were rough to the touch, but still oddly soft, they were firm and felt like they were riddled with knots.

Ian gripped the top of her shoulders lightly, and began squeezing. Pushing his thumbs into her shoulder blades, and moving them around from the side of her neck down her back, and back up to her shoulders. She let out purrs a drooped her head forward, as he ran his hands along her back. He could feel every tense spot she held, and concentrated on those areas for a few seconds. He was not masseuse, but he knew what he was doing. As did she while his hands were moving down her back she placed her blades off to the side, and reached up to her leather top undoing the straps across her breasts, then pulled it off. She could feel his hands grip her waist, his fingers moving in circles as his hands came up to her ribs she sighed, and her heart was pounding in her chest as could feel a warm sensation fill her body.

Ian noticed she had removed her top so he took his chance at this opening, his fingertips glided across her skin over her ribs. Feeling the detail she had, they soon met with the side of her breasts. He slid his hands around the side of them, and softly gripped both in his hands giving them a gentle squeeze, and pull. Umbra arched her back and let out a squeal as his warm hands met her breasts, he continued to massage them her nipples between his middle and ring fingers. Giving each the attention they were needing. The more and more he continued she could feel his breath on the side of her mandibles, knowing his head was close to hers she leaned her head over and pressed it against his letting out purrs of pleasure.

Ian rubbed the side of his cheek against her, then squeezed her breasts harder. She let out a gasp then purred taking his hands in hers, _just like a human_ he thought to himself letting a grin come to his face. Feeling like he should try and move down to other things, he ran his left hand down the middle of her breasts, down her abdomen, over her stomach and just above her loin cloth. The center skin she held between rougher outer skin was like silk very smooth and warm, he could tell that it was thick, but it felt like nothing he had felt on a woman before. Taking in as much of her skin as he could he wrapped his arm around her, his right hand still massaging her breast.

He released his hold on her waistline, got down to his knees pressing his chest against her back. Moving his left hand slowly back down her stomach, lower and lower till it met the leather of her loin cloth. She moved her arm to his gripping his forearm lightly, her other arm reached back and lightly gripped the back of his head. She clicked her mandibles, and let out a soft purr, when doing so she slowly guided his arm down, his fingertips pushing against her so they could get under the cloth and to her lower intimate parts. Ian could feel his heart thud against her back as she gave him the permission to continue, the palm of her hands were hot against him much like the rest of her body, and she was only getting hotter the lower his hand went.

As his hand got closer to her prize, the skin was hot, and even softer than the skin only inches away from her cloth. He pressed his head against her back, he could hear just how fast her heart was racing. Placing soft kisses against her skin, he felt her wet hot woman hood. Sliding his fingers down between her a sweet scent came from her, he moved his middle finger up and down his thumb pushed up against the top of her moving in circles. Her body pulled away from him her grip on his forearm tightened as well as on the back of his head. "Easy … Easy." He chuckled, as she squeezed him. _She's really not much different than a human woman_ , he thought to himself. She let out a soft sounding groan, took his hands away from her and faced him.

"You are life mate. Only you shall have me, only we shall mate" she spoke lustfully taking his hands leading him to the bed. She turned around back facing the makeshift bed, she released his hands and placed her thumbs inside the straps holding her loin cloth in place. Wiggling her hips and pushing down on the cloth, it hit the ground at her feet. She sat on the edge of the bed, and began to remove Ian's pants. After a few seconds of fiddling with the buckle and button she got them loose, and gently pulled them down with his boxers.

She looked at him now completely naked, her hands grabbed his hips, moving up his body feeling every muscle. Ian getting a little cocky flexed, and her hand twitched when she noticed something change under his skin. She let out a purr, and continued feeling him. Touching his manhood, giving both areas a squeeze Ian slightly pulled back "ooh careful there, those guys can be hurt easily" he laughed. She took this in and softly ran her hands against him one on his manhood the other on his thigh. Felling it throb in her hand she could tell that he was ready to mate. She released him and leaned back on her elbows placing her hands on her sides. She looked to him, and opened her legs.

Ian's eyes were instantly glued to her glistening swollen prize, this pussy he was looking at looked exactly like a human one, only difference was the color of her lips, and inside. Around her lips and hole the skin was a dark green color almost the same as her nipples, but much lighter once you saw closer to her entrance. She was dripping juices down her cheeks and over her anus. Umbra began to get nervous, all he would do was look at he. She knew he was ready to mate, she wanted it badly, so much so that she submitted to him. She huffed and moved her bottom to the edge of the bed while running her claws softly against her skin, Ian looked at her "I was just admiring the view" he said taking himself in his left hand. She clicked her mandibles and purred as she watched him.

As he stepped closer to her he pressed the head against her warm lips, moving his member up and down. In doing so Umbra's head fell back letting out a purr, he placed his right hand on her stomach aimed himself, and slowly entered her. She was hot, and very smooth. For her size compared to him she was rather hard to fully enter in one push. Keeping his eye on her as her hands clenched into fists, he pulled back and re-entered her, and she let out a howl as his hips met with her inner thighs. Her walls felt like they were sucking on him pulling him into her.

Ian groaned as he slid in and out of her watching her head come up to look at him, just to fall back again. He kept this motion going, moving one hand up to her breast squeezing and rolling her nipple between his fingers. His other hand rubbing the top of her pussy, she looked up at him as she felt this new sensation, her insides felt like they were going to burst with more heat. She dropped flat on her back and moved her hands to his letting out soft howls as he moved against her. Ian took this chance and grabbed her legs gently tapping on the sides of her knees "lift your legs" he said, in a trance and utterly submitted to him she did so, he guided her legs up to each side of his chest.

Gripping her shins, he kissed the side of her calves softly, and began to move his hips faster. His hips now slamming against the back of her thighs, slapping sounds began to fill the cavern as he pushed against her. Ian could feel that he was getting close to releasing his seed, Umbra shaking her head and gripping each breast tightly was quivering against him. It only took a few more seconds of this thrusting, Umbra let out a loud howl, the insides of her thighs quivering, hands gripped hard against her breasts and feet clenched. Her back arched up, and her body began to shake as she felt this new sensation flood her mind making her lose track of everything that's happening.

Ian could feel her walls tighten hard against him as he moved his hips, he knew he gave her what she wanted first, the feeling welled up in him as he gave one final push deep into her. He throbbed and felt his seed exit him, Umbra felt this warm fluid pump into her and caused her to convulse her mind going blank. Ian grunted hugging her legs tightly against him, he breathed heavily as he pulled out of her, their juices falling to the ground as he exited. He was going to speak, but once he released her legs he noticed she passed out. Looking at her face, her mandibles were loose, mouth was open, eyes closed. _Oh my_ , he thought with pride. "This was defiantly your first time" he grinned, he soon picked up her legs and tried to place them on the bed. This proved to be very difficult as she was very, very heavy. After a few minutes he finally got her rested completely on the bed. After a few more minutes he cleaned up the mess, and laid down next to her. Oddly though he couldn't sleep, he just laid there thinking on what just happened, what happened days ago. The more he thought the more he couldn't help but think about his sister, nephew, and the fact that he will never see them again. He then felt Umbra move on her side placing her hand on his chest and leg crossed over his. He smiled as she breathed softly over his head, having her warmth against him made him comfortable. He ran his hand over her arm "now what am I going to do" he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Ian was sound asleep Umbra had woken up, her body was tingling. Even more so was her lower regions, she had moved her leg from over Ian. When she did so her hips felt sore her whole body felt sore. She laid there looking down at herself feeling accomplished, and at the same time confused as to why she passed out. She reached her hand down between her thighs lightly touching herself, she quivered at the touch _what did this Ooman do to me_ , she thought taking her hand away from herself. As she lay there she could see the sun was in the middle of the sky. They had slept till midday, she wasn't upset nor felt any guilt. She was finally happy, she looked over to her sleeping mate to see him sleeping softly.

She couldn't resist seeing what his mating tool had looked like, quietly moving her head she looked down to his member _it's so small_ she thought wondering how something like that could make her feel so much pleasure. With the tip of her claw she gently touched it remembering the size was far bigger than this, and thicker. As she ran the tip of her finger against the bottom of it she noticed it slightly bounced, and began to pulse. Intrigued by what it was doing she continued moving her finger up and down it, it began growing larger to her touch. It had gotten to the point where it was very hard the end of it was resting against the bottom of his stomach.

Umbra picked up the tool between her thumb and index _its heavy_ she thought as she continued to touch his member. Ian groaned lightly causing her to flinch taking her hand back, his member landing back to where it was. She looked at him to see if he had awoke, she gasped lightly as she saw that a little bit of blood was coming from the wound on his face. Worried that he was in pain she gently moved away from him grabbing a cloth to dab away the blood. As soon as she pressed the cloth against his upper cheek bone, a hand quickly grabbed her wrist, in shock she let out a growl only to see it was Ian that grabbed her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that" he said leaning up to her. "You were asleep, my fault for touching your wound" she replied putting the cloth against his eye.

He smiled to her "thank you mate" left his lips, she felt a feeling deep in her stomach that made her embrace her "you are life mate" she purred. Ian then felt that he had an erection, as they embraced each other. As soon as she released him he tried to cover himself up, she looked at him confused "why cover, it's only me" she said with a soft look in her eyes. Ian laughed "sorry force of habit" he stood up and stretched groaning and popping. Then he walked over to the cavern entrance to get a look outside "slept in half a day" he said "worth it" Umbra returned.

A few hours had passed and both were clothed, Ian fashioned an eye cover after Umbra made something from leaves, and applied it to the scabs. While they sat in silence he decided it was time to clean his rifle, and once he was done with that see what Umbra wanted to do for the remaining time of day light they had. After about thirty minutes he was finished, he saw that Umbra too was cleaning her weapons, and even applied oils to his sword. "Hey, how come that things blood didn't eat through that metal?" he asked picking it up. She responded "metal resistant to acid" "ohh gotcha" he said touching the blade. Setting it down he came up behind her then to her side to see what she was working on.

She had one of her plasma casters in her hand, and what looked like a torch. "What are you doing with that?" he asked trying to get a peek, to which she quickly hid it from his eye. "Making gift, look away" Umbra barked, trying to shield her creation. Ian chuckled "alright, alright fine" he sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments until he felt a tap on the shoulder. "Close eye, and hold out hands" Umbra told him to which he complied, he then felt a cold heavy metal object rest in his hand. He began to open his eye "no! Keep eye closed for when I say look!" Umbra said with what sounded like excitement in her voice. "Okay open eye!" "Are you sure I can open my eye now?" Ian said with sarcasm. "Yes, yes!" Umbra said with hype, he finally opened his eye to see a modified caster. It had a handle and what looked like a trigger. The silver looking metal was polished and had engravings on it, he looked up to Umbra who was quickly looking at the caster than to him, then back to the caster "do you like, my mate?" she said quickly. Ian set the gun down, and walked up to her, she was confused and slightly scared he didn't.

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, she felt great accomplishment with the new gift, and pride that her mate approved, "of course I like it, thank you" he spoke softly into her chest. He released her from the hug and looked up to her with a smile, she looked down to him with a soft look clicking her mandibles. After a few minutes passed, Umbra had had made some skewers from lizards she killed the day before. They talked about more things, and Ian taught her more English. Only to find out there was some things she couldn't pronounce. This went on for hours, until the sun was down and moons were bright in the sky.

"My mate" Umbra looked over to Ian "yeah?" he answered "when we leave planet, where will we go?" she asked knowing that she cannot return to her home world, and for her to go back to earth with him she would become an experiment. "You know, I actually haven't thought of that" he said trying to think of an alternative. "I guess we can try and find another home? I don't think you want to stay here, if those other hunters keep coming back." He said looking at her. She couldn't find anything to say, she didn't know of any other place that would have them. She also didn't want to stay on this reserve any more.

"I don't know where to go mate" she said with worry in her voice. Ian could see that she was distraught, he moved next to her and placed his hand on her thigh giving it a squeeze, "I'm sure we will figure something out Umbra." He said with confidence, she admired him for everything he was and feared that one day she might lose him "but don't worry, I'm not going to leave you behind. I promise" he spoke looking her straight in the eyes. She felt relieved that he wouldn't leave her, and held him to that promise. In doing so she faced him and placed her hand on his chest pushing him down, he didn't fight it and laid down crossing his arms under his head. Umbra straddled him and looked down to him placing her hands on his chest.

Ian couldn't help but flush feeling her heat against him. He began getting aroused for her, but put the thought out of his mind, and pulled her to him. She repositioned herself so that her head could rest on his chest, this moment was relaxing for both of them. No sex as of yet, but just quiet.. Peace and quiet. They both had worry on their minds thinking that something was going to happen at any minute, and surprised animals were still singing their songs, twice now nothing bad was happening nor was it, for the time being.

They both decided to enjoy holding each other. Umbra looked up to him and saw that his eyes kept fluttering shut "stay awake" she said softly reaching up and taping his cheek. "Sorry, just really comfortable." He sighed, as they laid there for while everything went quiet outside. For a moment it was nice, but in the back of their minds they had panic attacks. The animals had finally went to sleep, Umbra still cautious got up and put on her mask. She went to the opening of the cavern and looked outside, changing visor views every few seconds as she scanned the surrounding areas.

Once she felt it was safe she went back to the makeshift bed and took Ian into her arms, wrapping her legs around him holding him close to her. For both it only took minuets till they were fast asleep. As they slept through the night, the sun finally rose bringing the area to life. Ian groaned "I'd kill for some coffee" looking over at Umbra he could see that she was sprawled out taking up most of the bed. He chuckled to himself and got out of the bed slowly to step outside and take care of the morning ritual. He found a nice spot, dug out a hole and did his thing. Once he was done he could smell water, taking his chance he went to the lake and took a quick dip cleaning off as much as he could. Once done he put his clothes back on, and headed back to the cavern.

About halfway back he could hear rustling in some bushes to his right, his heart skipped a beat as he quickly rounded a tree, having to turn his whole head he looked to his left seeing that the cavern wasn't too far away. _Not now! Jesus can't get a fucking break!_ He screamed in his head, before he knew it another man came rushing from the bushes. "Help me! Help! They're following me!" the strange beaten man screamed at Ian grabbing his shirt, Ian promptly pushed him away for him to only come rushing back screaming in terror. "Get the fuck away from me! You think I want to be found!" Ian spoke with a frustrated whisper.

Ian looked back at the cavern to see Umbra barely peaking from the entrance. He held his hand down moving it slowly up and down letting her know that she could stay there. "You have to help me! You have to!" the man screamed again, Ian rose his hand and slapped the frantic man "snap the fuck out of it, yelling and screaming will only bring them to you idiot." He said with a harsh whisper, the stranger looked at him his eyes were filled with fear, and tears. "You don't understand!" he yelled once again grabbing at Ian's shirt. Umbra was just about to rush out and kill this strange man, but Ian had already swung landing knuckles against jaw causing the stranger to go limp and hit the floor. "Son of a bitch" Ian let out.

Ian leaned down to check the man only to see that he had a piece of metal embedded onto his back. "Mother fucker!" Ian yelled, the man got his consciousness back and sat up, Ian backing away looking up at the trees. Nothing but curse words were filling his mind as he slowly began to back away from this bate, the stranger stood up and began walking towards him "please, please help me!" he begged. Ian's heel then hit a rock causing him to stumble backwards, as he fell he could see a bolt of blue head towards the man, as the man started to reach his hands out towards Ian his head exploded with red and light blue sparks. Ian hit the ground as did the corpse of the stranger, "fuck me!" he yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

Another bolt smashed into the ground next to him, Umbra shot out of the cavern in full gear, she also had Ian's weapons and vest in hand. Ian met with her grabbing his gear, Umbra never keeping her eyes away from the trees. Ian quickly put his vest on and placed the sword and rifle on his back, taking the caster in his right hand. As he turned around he heard a thud, and this being appeared from thin air, his height was slightly taller than Umbra's. His skin looked like a lizards covering from head to toe, his body was riddled with scars, and muscles. This one was massive in size, making the ones they ran into early look like children.

As they stood there staring down each other Umbra placed her hand on his chest. "This one Hish ... bad-blood" Ian could tell she was rather rattled at this newfound enemy. He remembered what she had told him about this kind, and that they were much more dangerous, even with Umbra standing a few inches shy of 8 feet. This Hish had to be eight plus, Ian swallowed a lump in his throat while looking at this beast. Within a few seconds a ship flew over them and dropped into the forest behind the Hish, and soon walked out three more bad bloods these three were defiantly not the same as this one before them.

The three of them stood next to each side of him, gauntlet blades extended. "What do we do?" Ian said looking at the mini army that stood before them. Umbra didn't speak, not a word or sound came from her while they had a stare down. Then two of the smaller ones came at them the one that stayed at the hish's side releasing bolts. Umbra pushed Ian to the right, right before the bolt hit the ground, one of the hunters headed straight for Ian lunging in the air his spear spinning above its head. The other went towards Umbra swinging its arm around trying to connect with her, but they all missed.

The one going after Ian missed its target on the landing as he rolled out of the way, it roared and began jabbing at the areas he was at. Ian's weapons had dislodged themselves in the rustle, but his rifle had landed closer to him. The sword and hand caster were further away, he quickly grabbed the rifle and aimed it at his attacker squeezing the trigger the bullets connected with its armor plating on his chest, and one did find flesh as blood sprayed from its hole the hunter let out a howl of pain pausing for just a second. Ian took this second into account and plugged a few more into its unarmored areas, green blood sprayed onto the floor. He didn't waste any time in finishing off his attacker who was now victim, Ian let out a yell and hit it with the stock of his rifle as hard as he could knocking it to the ground.

He quickly scrambled over to it and squeezed a single round into its neck, letting him bleed out. Then picked up his spear "Jesus Christ!" he grunted picking up the spear, it was very heavy yet very well balanced, he reared it back with all he had, and some forward momentum he released it towards the hunter swinging at Umbra. It flew through the air almost hitting its targets thigh before getting hit with a bolt shattering the front of the spear causing it to plunge into the ground.

Umbra was dodging her attackers swings with ease, when she could, she kept an eye on her mate. To see that he was victorious she welled with pride that her mate was indeed a great fighter. With this new found pride and adrenaline she got cocky, and began to fight back. Successfully her left fist hit her attacker square in the gut causing him to grunt, knowing that these bad bloods had no honor she didn't feel bad in taking away his chances of continuing the fight. She spun around and extended her leg, it connected with the side of his arm and ribs. His arm broke under the pressure and winded him as he fell, his head hit the ground and bounced up.

Ian quickly saw his opening and squeezed the trigger aimed right for its head, the bullets hit the helmet making a loud ring. None of them punctured though "shit!" he barked, not realizing there were three dots plastered on the rifle. He was able to shoot a few more shots before the front half of the rifle was blown off, the other half violently ripped from his arms and spinning. The half that was blown off hit Ian's shoulder burning through his sleeve and into his arm, he grunted at the pain and looked over to the shooter, as he did it let out a snarl then roared opening its arms taunting Ian. "Oh I'm gonna get you fucker." Ian spoke lowly. Then looked over to the Hish seeing that he was just standing there watching, not moving a muscle. jut observing the fighting.

Umbra saw this happen and let out a roar of her own, grabbing the broken spear, jamming it into the knocked out attacker. The shooter then quickly looked over to Umbra seeing her finish off his comrade, in a movement of fury it jumped straight over to Ian as he was trying to get his other weapons. Umbra furiously roared at him, trying her best to get to Ian, but this one was faster. He reared up his leg and swiftly kicked Ian on the chest sending him backwards a few yards. In doing so he was knocked out, not feeling the impact and tumble of landing. Umbra ran up and lunged her arm out to it, blades missing him by inches. As she tried to give another swing her arm was grabbed, then her throat was gripped tightly. It was the Hish, he grabbed her and looked down to her letting out a trill tilting her head side to side examining her.

After doing so he grabbed at her armor and threw her away towards the cavern. The shooter had dropped out his blades and forced them down to Ian's body to only be stopped as the tips barely pushed into Ian's skin. The Hish shook its head and pushed him away picking up Ian by the head, he too tilted it around then threw him over his shoulder the only sound he seemed to make was that trill. As they headed back to the ship Umbra snapped out of her state and got up quickly just to see them walking into the ship Ian draped over the Hishs shoulder.

She roared and ran towards them as quickly as she could, fear had gripped her hard as she watched her mate being taken away. She lunged at the closing door, but the shooter had turned the corner, and tossed a disk at her. It buried its way past her armor just under her breasts and dug into her flesh, she tumbled to the ground looking up at the ship as it flew away with her mate. She couldn't help but whimper, and yell. Her arm reached out trying to grip at the ship as it disappeared over the tree line. Tears built up behind her mask, she lost her mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun had moved to the center of the sky by the time Umbra decided to move from the spot she was laying at. She rolled on to her back, her mask laid on the floor next to her. Tears still running from her eyes. She felt shame, sorrow, fear, but of all the feelings she felt shame was the one that gripped her most. She had let her one love get captured, possibly killed, she cried in pain but it wasn't from the disk that was lodged in her chest. The pain was from a heart breaking at the thought that I one she cared and loved most was going to die, she reached down to her wound and tore out the disk. She didn't scream she didn't do anything but lay there letting the blood flow from her chest. She knew that even in death, she would still find her mate.

Almost giving up on life she looked to where Ian's body had rested before the Hish took him away, she noticed something on the ground. She groaned limping to this object, it was a leaf and on this leaf was blood, and the blood was drawn on there 'find me' _he must of written this before the Hish took him away._ She gathered her strength going back to the cavern, to grab her kit. It only took a few minutes and a lot of pain to finally seal up her wound, and head out. Grabbing her mask she placed it on and set her visor to see if there was any contrails. She couldn't see any, sighed and changed the visor again. This time faint neon blue lines marked the sky, she set tracking and jumped into the trees following the faint lines.

Ian gasped, heavy deep breaths taking in as much air as he could. Looking to his right then left he could tell he was bound to a post of sorts, he looked down to his feet they too were bound to the post. He tried moving, but couldn't budge, he knew better than to try and keep moving around it would only tire him out more. _I hope she got my note, jeez I hope she's alive,_ he thought looking at the ground. All he could do was worry about Umbra, not so much about himself. He tried to get a look at where he was being held, nothing looked like normal other than the huge fire that was going in the middle of the area he was in.

The heat coming from it wasn't too hot, but hot enough to cause sweating. As he looked around he could see other humans beheaded around the fire, there was even another yautja tied up to a post. This one was also beheaded and castrated by the looks of it. He quickly looked down and let out a sigh of relief, everything was where it was supposed to be. He kept looking around and saw that he was being held in some sort of camp, looking up he could see that the trees were covering the top. Only little bits of the night sky shown through.

From his left he heard heavy footsteps, he turned his head and watched the Hish come from the corner. A person draped over his right shoulder, when he threw this person to the ground Ian saw that this human was a female. Dirty matted blonde hair, and a light tan, when Ian looked over to the Hish he could see that he had new cuts on his leg, and arm. Ian stared at him while he examined the woman, her chest still moving still alive. The Hish then grabbed her head, turned it side to side, placed his hand on her chest then moved his other hand to the back of her neck. Ian didn't know what was happening but he couldn't take his eye off of what did happen.

As he pulled ripping mixed with popping came from her, in seconds her head and spine where in his hands. Ian threw up a little in his mouth as he watched her get mutilated, then the Hish walked over to a vat of steaming liquid. He dipped the head and spine in and in a few seconds pulled it out reveling a white skull and spine. The Hish trilled, set the bones down and looked over to Ian and started walking towards him, Ian stared at him right in the masks eye covers as he came towards him. _Well this isn't going to be painless_ , he thought as it came up to him grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up to eye level on the post. "Knock me out before you tare my head off" Ian snarled, the Hish did nothing no sounds no movements, just stared at him. Ian not being stupid kept his mouth shut returning the stare. Then the Hish turned his back to Ian, and walked out. Ian let out a huge sigh of relief once it left, "that was scary as fuck" he breathed, looking to each side he tried to move his arms or hands to get out, but nothing worked. As time went by he tried everything to get himself out of this mess of ropes, he gave up and dropped his head. Picking it up once he heard footsteps and a presence standing before him, before he could completely pick his head up a fist hit him on the stomach.

Ian let out a cough, and finally looked up to who it was, it was the hunter that came in last to ruin the day "fuck you" Ian spat, to which he was met with another punch to his gut sending him into a coughing fit "once I'm out of here, your head is mine you fuck!" Ian yelled, this creature was enjoying the feistiness of Ian. So much so that he tried to see just how far he could go, letting his blades drop from his gauntlet he raised it to Ian's chest pressing the points against his skin. He slowly cut into Ian's chest looking him in the eye, Ian breathing harsh fully as the blades cut through his chest. The hunter being careful not to spill Ian's entrails didn't cut so deep once he got to his stomach.

"better off just killing me you piece of shit, because if I live I will kill you" Ian snarled, the hunter took the blade away from his skin, retracted them and lift its hand up with one finger risen he waved it back and forth. This motion irritated Ian "ooohh you son of a bitch!" Ian yelled, the hunter turned his back to him and walked out slowly. "Mother fucker! Second time one of these assholes walked out on me." He said to himself, then looked down to his chest. The blood was slowly pouring out of the gashes "you know I like to be wined then dined before I get fucked!" he yelled at the entrance to the room. Ian groaned and mumbled knowing there was nothing he could do.

After a few minutes the Hish came back in "ohh great jolly green fucking giant here to save the day!" he hissed at him. The Hish came up to him quickly and said something in his own tongue, grabbing Ian by the cheeks. "Just fucking kill me already" Ian said through squeezed cheeks. The Hish trilled, pulled something from his back and slapped over Ian's mouth. As he walked away he kept speaking his language, instead of leaving the room he walked over to the fire and stood there. He then reached to the right side of his mask and pulled on something making a hissing sound, then placed his hand on the mask pulling it off. He set it on a stand next to the fire, then looked over to Ian.

Ian couldn't help but let an ew escape through the thing that was covering his mouth. The Hish's skin was a green and light brown color he unlike all the others had no dreads. Down the middle of his head he had black spots that lined a crease in his forehead that ran from the tip of his skull down to the plate like brow he had. His eyes, or eye was black surrounding a yellow that had red in the center, his right eye and both mandibles on the right side were missing. A long scar ran down that side of his face, the mandibles on the left side though were what looked to be either broken or ground down. Around the crest of his head, like Umbra were plates that were a brown color. _Jesus you're ugly,_ Ian thought looking at the Hish. The only thing the Hish seemed to be wearing was a half metal breast plate, a leather neck guard, some loin cloth metal mixture, and shin guards.

He didn't seem to care too much about being hurt as Ian could tell by all of his scars. As the time went on, all his new roommate did was sit there watching the fire blaze, Ian was starting to feel slightly dizzy as he looked down he could see that he lost a bit of blood. He exhaled, and figured if the Hish didn't kill him then the blood loss would. Ian either passed out or decided to sleep, either way he was out. The Hish walked up to him and heard him breathing, to that he went back to what he was doing. Standing there.

Umbra had be jumping around the treetops for hours, till she finally found a plume of smoke coming out of an area of trees. She got closer slowly and saw it was a camp of sorts, she was only about 200 yards away when her visor picked up a sound. Umbra carefully got closer, the sound was heard a little clearer the mask could pick up one word 'fucked' it went through different pitches and octaves till it matched "mate" her voice let out softly her heart jumped at joy knowing he was still breathing. For now, Umbra decided to get a better look at what she had to deal with circling around the camp. She knew for a fact that there were only two left. The camp was small, and easy to be found. She also found the ship resting in the brush camouflaged, she was able to sneak into the ship and tinker around with a few things.

After she was done she tried to find the entrance to this camp, only to find the one who knocked out Ian. Her chest filled with rage as she watched him scan the trees and floor, she perched herself high in the trees just above him. She knew that he couldn't see her, and that's exactly what she wanted, as she watched him she noticed he called out to more of the hunting beasts. Three in total, she knew this that going to be almost impossible, but she had to try, she had to save her mate.

As she circled around the camp more, she found traps set up every so many feet. The more and more she tried to get a feel for this place, the more her heart sank. There was no secret entrance, no other way than the front door. With all this running through her head, and doubt filling her chest she knew that either one of them, or both would die by the time everything was over. She huffed silently, and went back to above the hunter to see the mutts laying at his side. Each one of them appeared to be sleeping, this was her chance. As she scaled down the tree slowly trying not to make a sound, her feet had touched the floor softly.

For her size she was quite nimble, and very quiet. Taking her time she lined up her shoulder caster to the mutt on the left, the one on the right she pointed the hand caster to. It only took a few seconds to get everything lined up and fired, but she knew that once it happened she needed to commit. Two loud blasts came from both sides of her, the hounds heads exploded to nothing. Shocking the two awake, without knowing what happened the hunter tried running after her only to see nothing. Then he heard a thud and saw the hound writhing on the floor, the disk he threw at Umbra was dug into the back of its skull.

The hunter roared seeing his pets lay there dead, his anger fueled his rage as he circled around trying to find her. She watched him move around furiously, cheer had filled her chest knowing that she had won half of the battle with this bad blood. She then took three small darts from a pouch and threw two of them at the hunter, both hitting their mark; one at his lower back, the other in his right thigh. He yelled out trying to see where this new pain had come from, angrily he fired his caster wildly into the trees and anywhere he could aim. Umbra couldn't help but chuckle, as she watched her pray from afar fight back at nothing. _Only a few more seconds,_ she thought to herself, those darts she made had small traces of poison on them from a plant she found along the way there.

The plant caused hallucinations, and if done too much could cause death. She didn't want him to die, not yet at least. She wanted to see him suffer, and fight wildly against nothing. Umbra got her wish as she watched him swing at trees and bushes. Knowing he was out of it she came closer to him trilling and making other sounds, seeing him jerk and move in fear. "You will feel pain, you will die with no honor. You will _suffer_ " she spoke to him in their language, the hunter spun around quickly everything a mixture of colors and sounds. The hunter grabbed his head howling in pain, "You will have no rest after you die!" She roared at him running into him taking him to the ground, and forcefully removing his mask.

She looked down to him, his eyes filled with fear and franticly looking around trying to concentrate on one being. "Ones with no honor, do not have an honorable death" Umbra hissed at him, as she broke off his caster. It shot out one last bolt, missing its target before it was torn off. She then grabbed onto his mandibles ripping them off of his face, the pain and fear that gripped him made him lay there in shock as she slowly ripped away at his face. The blood was bubbling out of the rips in his face his mind was a mess, but before she gave him what he was begging for in his mind she slowly pushed the last dart she pulled out of pouch and pushed it into his neck.

She then grabbed his left arm in both hands, one hand on his bicep the other on his forearm. His arm squeezed tightly in her grasp she bent it backwards causing a nasty crack and rip. He screamed and tried to move, but she responded with a swift punch to the side of the head. Grabbing his other arm she broke it as well, a greenish clear color started coming from his mouth, death was almost upon him. She let out a deep laugh as she jumped into the trees watching her victim writhe on the floor. As she went back up into the trees, the Hish came out slowly looking at his partner as he foamed at the mouth, his body convulsing. The Hish looked up into the trees, without his mask he couldn't see very well, and Umbra held everything back to not blow his head off.

As she kept watching him, he walked up to his dying partner placed his foot on its head and pressed down with ease, its head caved in with ease. Umbra watched this happen, the whole time the Hish never took his eye off the trees in front of him, seeing this sent a shiver up her spine. Knowing that he had no qualms about killing anything, she only hopped that Ian was still alive. After a few seconds the Hish left the body, and returned into the camp. Umbra's feeling of accomplishment was gone in seconds, she knew she had to come up with a plan to kill this Hish, but she knew that easy part was done, the deadly part was going to happen now.

Ian tied up to the post had a giant grin under his mouth cover, knowing Umbra had killed the other hunter. The Hish walked in slowly, and looked over to Ian, he trilled grabbed his mask putting it on, and walked up to Ian removing his mouth piece to see he had a smile. The Hish simply put the mouth piece back onto him, walked around him and cut him loose. Being more than five feet to the ground, and having numb limbs Ian slammed into the hard dirt coughing out the mouth piece trying to catch his breath. Ian rolled onto his back groaning, and shaking his hands trying to get the feeling back into them. He looked up to the Hish who was just standing there watching him, not making any movements.

"Well thanks for at least cutting me down ass hat." Ian groaned as he tried to sit up, only to be met with a giant hand wrapped around his throat. As Ian was being lifted up he couldn't help but grip at the arm, the Hish lifted him high and with a bend of his arm threw Ian into the bushes to his left. The Hish threw him with so much force Ian crashed through the thick foliage and burst out the other side. Coughing, and trying to catch his breath he held his neck, and bent his head side to side causing him to crack his neck. He groaned, and tried to get to his feet, slowly he was finally able to stand just long enough to have a foot connect with his chest once again sending him further back.

As he hit the floor he knew something had broken in his chest, he could feel the sharp burning pain fill his chest. He laid there grabbing his chest and trying to breath, The Hish came up to him slowly removing his hands from his chest, then pressed a finger on it pushing slowly seeing exactly what ribs had been broken. Ian yelled in pain, Umbra cried to herself wanting to jump out and save him, but she couldn't be stupid she had to wait for an opening. Ian laid there legs trying to push away under a single finger of the Hish as he yelled in pain. The Hish looking up and the trees, knowing that any second she would come down to save her mate.

Umbra didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her, she wasn't in front of him like he seemed to think. Umbra wasn't stupid she knew that he would use Ian as bait, she also set up her own bait as well. Making a heat spot on a tree a few hundred meters away from them just far enough to make a shape, but not close enough to make a complete outline. That was what the Hish was staring at as he moved his finger around the broken bones on Ian's chest, Ian was growling having enough of the pain punching at the Hish trying to get him to move _don't be stupid, don't come down here!_ Ian screamed in his head.

Ian looked around for anything, a rock, a stick, something to help him out. Once he looked back to his right he could see a dart, that had blood on it he squinted then reached for it just barely being able to grab it, he felt another sharp pain of the Hish pushing his finger against the broken ribs. Ian yelled and quickly jammed the dart into the inside joint of the elbow of the Hish. He quickly looked down at his arm, and saw that Ian stuck him with one of the darts that had fallen out of the other hunter. Not pleased with this forced his hand down onto Ian's neck, only to be met with a pull. He turned his head to see he had a rope lassoed around his bicep, he pulled at it hard causing it to tighten more around his arm.

The Hish huffed, stood up and cut the line which quickly whistled back into the trees. Ian took this moment to run for a tree, and surprisingly he made it to one. Trying to breath slowly to keep the pain a low as possible he looked back to see the Hish was once again just standing there, then from its right a shot came from the bushes. The Hish tried to move quickly but was caught in a net that had burrowed its way into the ground. Umbra slowly came out of the bushes from behind the Hish walking up to him as the netting began to tighten around him. He watched her as she walked over to Ian checking to see if he was alright, Ian waved at her letting her know he was okay "don't worry about me, kill that son of a bitch." Ian barked, and when he did snapping sounds came from behind her, and the Hish stood up looking down at her, deep cuts were pressed into his skin from the tightening net.

He looked over to Umbra who was in a ready stance, and he spoke to her, his voice was deep but calm from what it sounded like. Umbra never moved as the Hish finally spoke, turned his back to them and walked away. "What the fuck are you doing? Kill him!" Ian yelled at her, she quickly placed her hand over his mouth, to which he pulled it away "you're just going to let him get away?" he spoke taking her hand looking up to her. "Wait" she said softly, Ian could hear something start up in the distance, and then saw the ship begin its exit from the planet.

They stood there and watched as it began to drift away from them, "guess we're going to be stuck here a while aren't we?" Ian asked, Umbra looked down to him and nodded "don't worry mate, we have each other." She said gently squeezing his hand. Ian sighed and looked over to her gripping his chest lightly "what did he tell you?" he asked "he said, we will die" she spoke looking down to Ian. A loud explosion, came from behind them, a mushroom cloud filled half of the sky, and parts of the ship came hurtling down to the ground. "You thought I let him get away mate, I smarter than you think" she said clicking her mandibles, Ian smiled "cleaver." As they walked away the cloud faded and the forest grew quiet, Umbra and Ian began their long walk back to their cavern. Back to some place they both could begin their healing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ian slowly rolled over in the bed, groaning and yawning trying to find a comfortable position. "Hey it's time to get up Ian!" a voice came from behind a door knock, "yeah, yeah I'm up" he yawned getting out of bed. Walking up to the door and opening it to see Sasha standing there with her cheeky smile, "good morning" Ian yawned again. Sasha gently tapped his shoulder "I'm glad you're home brother" she smiled leaning in for a hug, Ian felt happy and relieved to finally be home to finally have some peace. He then walked over to the restroom and began brushing his teeth, and taking care of morning duties. As he got out of the shower he walked over to the sink and wiped the steam from it, took back from what he saw he checked over his face, left eye was gone, and he had a full thick beard, and hair that ran down to his shoulders. _No… no._ he thought looking at this new person in the mirror, freaked out he ran out of the rest room to find his sister standing there staring at him with empty glossed over eyes. Ian ran up to her to embrace her, but was met with a limp cold body.

"no no no! please no!" He whimpered, gently shaking her "Sasha.. Sasha! Please!" He begged trying to get her to respond, he pulled her in for some sort of comfort, yet once her body met his she turned into a skeleton, and her bones clacked onto the ground the only thing that stayed in his hands was her skull. Tears welled in his eye, and began falling down his cheek like a waterfall, all he could do was stare at this skull that he held. Then a giant hand grabbed onto the skull, as he saw this hand grip the skull he heard the sound that would never leave his mind, a trill. Trying to look up to what was making the sound, he fell backwards.

Snapping awake, breathing heavy, and sweat covering his body. "Jesus Christ" was all he could seem to say, as he sat on the bed. He held his head in his hands, then felt a gentle touch on his arm "mate are you okay" a voice came from his left. "I'm fine, I'll be alright" Ian said taking his hands away from his face, only to have them taken away, and held by his partner. "Bad sleep is no good mate, what can I do" Umbra spoke pulling him into her chest, "there's nothing that could be done sweet heart" he sighed nestling into her. It took a few minutes for them to actually get up, but they did, Ian walked outside and down to the river bed to wash his face off and rinse his mouth out.

Umbra was getting dressed worried about her mate, this was tenth time in thirty sun cycles that he was woken up violently, but only the second time that he didn't try and fight her out of fear. As she pulled up her loin cloth all she could feel was fear, fear that her mate didn't want to be around her anymore. She thought that now could be a good time to talk to him about this, to see if he wanted to leave her, to see if he wanted to forget her. She gathered herself, and prepared for the worst news, turning around Ian was there, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. "If I didn't have you Umbra, I'd be dead" he spoke into her squeezing her tightly, her chest filled with joy, and pleasure now knowing that her mate indeed needed her as much as she needed him. "I thought you didn't want to be mates anymore" Umbra said taking he head, looking into his eye. "I'm sorry I've been hard to deal with this past month or however long it's been, I'm just home sick, I miss my sister, and my nephew is all" Ian said looking up at her.

They stood there for a few minutes silence was all that could be heard in this room of theirs. It didn't take long before they were intertwined with each other, Ian's hands running up and down her waist feeling her rough but soft skin, his head pressed against her chest. Umbra's hands running through his hair and down his back feeling his skin and warmth, she couldn't help but purr, her mate was finally giving her the attention she'd been longing for. Ian ran his hands down her waist then around on her hips taking her ass into his hands under the cloth that was barely covering it, squeezing hard and moving his fingertips closer to the inside of her cheeks he could hear her heart beat racing, breath was heavy, and her hands were moving around on his back gently scratching his back with her claws. He knew that they hadn't shared a moment like this in a long time, he had to do something to try and ease the stress, and boredom.

Ian continued squeezing her ass, moving his fingertips in pulling her cheeks open then releasing them to feel her giggle in his hands. Umbra's chest filled with excitement, and pleasure as her mate grouped her body, her arousal was through the roof. Ian could tell as he ran his fingers between her cheeks down to her inner thigh that she was very excited, she was dripping juices down her thighs. He took this chance and ran his fingertips along her very warm lips, she let out a gasp and squeezed him hard against her. Moving her hips just right so his fingers would slide into her, she shuttered as she felt his finger push into her. Moving her hips up and down swaying her body trying to get more of him to enter her, she felt his other hand pressed against her breast squeezing, and pulling gently. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted his member in her she wanted his seed.

Pulling away from him, and gently pushing him backwards onto the bed she pulled down her top, and wiggled out of her cloth, Ian was already starting to pull off his pants and reveal how ready and excited he was for her. She looked down to him, and couldn't help but grab him feeling every bit of him, she needed it she longed for it. Getting onto the bed standing over him, she knelt down over him his member in her hand, as she guided him into her she felt him enter her, but it didn't feel the same " I didn't know you were into that" Ian chuckled as she looked down to see that he was entering another area. Feeling embarrassed she quickly moved up, then looked to Ian not knowing what to do. "It's alright maybe we'll save that for another time" he spoke softly taking himself in one hand and placing his other on her thigh pulling her down. Rubbing his head between her lips she knew this was the right feeling, the one that she wanted.

Ian found her spot, and lifted his hips pushing softly into her. He groaned feeling her warmth cover him, she purred feeling him enter her. She slowly bounced on top of him her hands placed gently on his chest, claws pressing into his skin. She rode him this way for what felt like hours both of them enjoying the mating both of them making sounds of pleasure, but Ian couldn't take it anymore he wanted to go harder. Bending his legs and pulling her over him, his face between her breasts, he grabbed onto her upper waist, and thrusted against her Umbra howled at the feeling of being taken forcefully. Her loins filling with heat and tingling sensations, she could feel something was coming, but it was too soon she didn't want it to end yet, she wanted to go all day.

Ian could feel her clench against him pulsing, and pulling at him, her hips moving up and down with his thrusts. He could tell she was close to finishing, so he continued his movements all he could hear from her was purrs and something she was saying in her language. Reaching down as far as he could he gripped her ass tightly and pushed her down onto him, no knowing that it was that motion had sent her over the edge. He pushed up as much as he could feeling her pulsate around him, her lower body was quivering. Her eyes where shut tight mouth open, mandibles loose and twitching, she leaned back sitting on his hips causing him to go further into her, in turn causing her to temporarily loose her sight and hearing. Ian could tell she had a grand finally as she shook atop him, body almost going limp, after a few seconds she came too and looked down to Ian. Her walls massaging him, sucking him in as they convulse.

He felt the sensation well inside him, Umbra having climaxed and quivering made him burst inside her with hard pumps, Umbra feeling this hot feeling inside her took his hand and placed it over her lower stomach just above where he was entered into her, his right hand gripped onto her inner thigh as he filled her with his seed. "My mate" was all she could say, looking down at him as she felt him giving her want she wanted. Careful not to lose his essence she laid down on him and rolled over taking him with her, Ian groaned and chuckled "what was that for?" as he lay on her, she looked at him "your seed, must stay my mate" she spoke softly rubbing the sides of his face, Ian confused leaned back and slowly pulled himself out of her causing them both to groan pleasurably.

As he left her she reached down, and placed a finger against her so nothing would escape. He looked down at her as she tried to keep his seed in her and chuckled "I don't think you could have a child with a human" Ian said rubbing her knees, "I will be barer mate, we will have offspring." Umbra said with confidence. Ian couldn't help but feel a little confused, the last time they shared a moment like this he stayed in her and released his seed, but she hadn't shown any signs of pregnancy. "Well the last time we had sex I didn't pull out, but you're not pregnant. How will now change anything?" Ian said as he sat next to her placing his hand on her stomach. "I don't know why" Umbra responded looking over to him. "You don't want me to be barer?" she said with fear, "it's not that I don't want you to be that, it's just I don't think we can. We're different species, I don't know if our DNA will ever work to make a child" Ian said looking at her.

Umbra didn't know what to say, because she too didn't know if it would work. They would only have to wait and see what happens as time goes on. The only thing she did know was that she wanted to bare his child, and she would try anything for it to be so. After a few minutes they were both dressed and agreed that they needed food, they geared up and headed out for a hunt. The many days that had past Umbra knew that this Ooman was her mate, her only mate. He could hunt, he could kill, and most of all he cared for her more than he cared for himself. This filled her with pride, and she always watched over him with care, and happiness. As they continued their hunt they got a few kills of something that kind of resembled deer from earth.

The new shelter they had found was like a bunker of sorts, only one entrance that held giant metal doors, and was built into a hill that went down into the ground a few hundred meters. This bunker was only a feet away from a river, and around five hundred meters away from a lake, that gave water to many of the creatures they would find and kill for sustenance. They made this bunker their home until they had found a way to leave this place. As they walked and talked to each other laughing and hauling their meal for the few days they'd have it, there was something amiss about the door to their home. It was left open, Ian motioned to Umbra to stay back and proceeded to walk towards the door. Umbra took this chance and jumped up into the trees, spear at the ready. Ian had a slight melt down in him, the last time that he got into a fight it wrecked him physically, and mentally. He had no choice though, he had to figure out who or what was in their home. He slowly walked into the bunker and noticed that none of the traps had been tripped, seeing this sent his heart into a frenzy of beats. _Seems like we can never get a fucking break can we?_ He thought as he walked down the stairs, he readied his blade as he could hear rustling in the room they kept their non-perishable food, walking up to the door he could hear more movement, there was at least two beings in there, but from the sounds and weight of them they weren't what he was thinking.

Ian quickly shut the other door and locked it in place, ran over to their room grabbing a hand gun they had found days ago, then made it back to the storage room seeing that who or whatever was in there was trying to get out. He could see Umbra's shadow covering the entrance to the bunker, the only way out. Reaching for the bracket he lifted it and pushed it back, it slammed into place and the door flung open. Two people rushed out and ran for the exit, Ian in shock at what he saw didn't know how to react as they ran for the exit only to be met with Umbra guarding it. Before they could even scream a net fell from the roof pinning them to the ground. Umbra being set back by the sight of two more Oomans didn't know what to do or even think. Ian ran up to them trying to pull the spikes out of the concrete, "Umbra! A little help please?!" Ian grunted as he tried to pull them free from the tightening net. Both unknowns were screaming bloody murder, as the net tightened around them cutting into their skin. Umbra pressed a few buttons on her wrist computer, and the net loosened up.

As it did so one of the strangers tried to punch at Ian missing each swing. "Calm down! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Ian yelled trying to stop the stranger, the other one went straight for the exit completely forgetting about Umbra only to be grabbed up by her tightly. The first stranger misjudged a swing causing a miss step and fell right into Ian, to which he quickly spun them around and held them in a head lock tightly. Hoping they would pass out he wrapped his other arm around its free arm and chest, squeezing tightly he moved his head back in confusion at feeling this stranger was female. The other stranger Umbra had was fast asleep, Umbra took it upon herself to make sure she had it knocked out. Umbra too was off put by this intruder it too was female. Within seconds the first one was asleep, "what the hell?" Ian said in shock looking up at Umbra, who was also confused at this sight. "More Oomans?" Umbra asked looking at Ian.

Ian and Umbra came to an agreement to tie them up for both parties safety, Ian looked at both to which he could clearly see were indeed female. The one on the right brunette, the one on the left a red head, both had fair pale skin, and tattered clothes. The tank tops were torn off at the waist, their pants ripped and riddled with holes. He could tell they had been though a lot both had scars running up and down their bodies, their hair was muddy and full of leaves. Umbra watched Ian as he examined the strangers, her caster trained on one. "More Ooman, bad sign mate" she said with anger. "I know, I know, but we can't just let them die either." He said as he turned to look at her. "Last time Ooman brought Hish, not again" Umbra said looking at Ian. "Yeah last time he also had a tracker on him, these two don't have anything on them but their clothes." Ian spoke softly trying to get her to stand down.

Umbra trusted her mate and took her cross hairs off of the female on the left. "Thank you Umbra." Ian said walking up to her taking her hand squeezing it tightly. After a few more hours they started to finally come too, they both started to yell and freak out as they noticed they were bound. Both started yelling at Ian who was the only other one in the room. "Calm down!" he yelled, but it didn't work. The women kept yelling, it took Ian a second but he soon figured out they were speaking Russian. Sadly he didn't know any Russian, trying his best to get them to quiet down he couldn't. Umbra came bursting into the room and let out a throaty roar, at this the two women shut up and shook in place looking down at their legs. Ian walked over to Umbra placing his hand on her stomach, letting her know it's okay, "they're scared sweet heart, that's all." He said looking up at her, "these Oomans loud mate, could hear in other room." She huffed looking at them both, who sat there shaking. Ian walked over to them, knelt down and looked at them, their heads down and whimpering. "Hey, hello?" he waved his hands at them, then snapped his fingers "snap out of it!" they looked up to him and started franticly speaking, "okay, okay this isn't going to work. Do either one of you speak English?" he said softly looking at each one. "I can." The brunette spoke with a shaken voice. "Okay well, what about your friend here? Can she only speak Russian?" Ian asked, the brunette nodded looking over at her friend whose eyes were locked on Umbra filled with fear.

"Hey.. Look at me." Ian quietly said pointing his fingers at him. She slowly pealed her eyes away from Umbra and looked at Ian, then burst into tears. Her body shaking furiously, "can you tell her to calm down, we're not going to hurt her or you. You're safe" Ian said to the other woman. She looked at him and then said something to her friend, she calmed down a little, but every move that Umbra made startled her. Umbra got onto her knees next to Ian, and placed her hand on his thigh looking at them both. They both looked at Ian then to Umbra shocked "are you two together?" the brunette asked with a shaky voice. "Yes we are, and you have nothing to worry about, if I release the rope can I trust that you two won't do anything stupid?" Ian said seriously. They both nodded and looked to Umbra, Ian reached over and untied both women. They slowly got to their feet never taking their eyes away from Umbra, "I'm Alyona, this is Vera" the brunette said offering her hand. Ian gladly responded with a hand shake to both, "I'm Ian, and this is Umbra" he placed his hand on her forearm.

Alyona offered her a shaky hand to her, and Umbra took it gently. Vera on the other hand just stared at her in fear. Umbra looked at her "won't kill you" and offered her hand to Vera. Alyona spoke to her in Russian, and she spoke back causing a small argument. Umbra looked at them both, "mate trusts you in our house, I don't. I will kill if" "Umbra, we need to show them we don't mean harm, talking like that will only do damage" Ian said cutting her off. "Fine" Umbra huffed as she walked out of the room. "Will she kill us?" Alyona said while trying to peak out the door, "don't give her a reason, and she won't. The reason she's like this is, because the last time we ran into another human he almost got us killed." Ian replied with a stern look on his face. The women looked at each other "we're just looking for food, if you can give us some we will leave with no problems and you will not see us again." Alyona said, when Ian was inspecting them he could tell that they haven't eaten right in a while. Their bones were showing through their skin, their faces were gnawed, and they were weak.

"Look, we'll take care of you for a few days, feed you give you water. After I see that you two have gotten some of your strength back you'll be free to go." Ian said handing them a cup of water, "why hasn't she killed you yet?" Alyona asked after taking a drink of water, passing it to Vera. "She hasn't killed me because she doesn't want to." Ian said, Alyona and Vera had very confused faces when he said his statement. Vera said something to Alyona, then she looked over to Ian "Vera said, she should not be trusted she could change her mind at any moment" Ian chuckled "she's saved my like quite a bit, if she wanted me dead she would of done it the first time she saw me." Alyona slightly nodded in agreement and chuckled "this is true." "May I ask you something?" Ian said "you just did Ian." She replied quickly, Ian sighed "okay, yes I did, but I take it you've run into more like her recently?" Alyona had a puzzled look on her face "no, it's been a very long time. The last time we ran into one of them. They took a couple of people we had just met, and almost took Vera." She said placing her hand on Veras arm.

Ian thought about this for a moment, _must have been the people they had at the camp_ , he thought to himself. "Did you see that explosion in the sky that happened a while ago?" Alyona asked, "Yeah, Umbra killed the Hish that was escaping." He said with a smile, Alyona and Vera completely changed their body language after hearing the news. Vera said something to her with a smile, "what did she say?" Ian asked looking back to Vera. "She said we can now finally leave this place, because the ones that were with. What did you call it the Hish? The very big lizard looking one?" she said, "uh-huh yeah that was the Hish. Go on with what you were saying, we can leave?" he said quickly, Alyona nodded with a grin. Vera was smiling too. "Yes, that Hish had another ship. A smaller one that brought him here. Now that we have you two we can leave!" Alyona bounced, Ian's mind filled with joy at the thought that they could actually be getting off this rock soon.

Umbra stood in shock watching the conversation happen, she thought for sure they would be stuck here. Ian went to leave the room to tell Umbra the news, only to see she was standing there the whole time. "Did you hear that?! There is a possibility that we can finally leave Umbra! That we can finally have a life off this rock!" Ian said with excitement. Umbra couldn't keep herself together, she clicked her mandibles together, and quickly wrapped her arms around Ian picking him up "my mate, we can have new home" Umbra said softly holding Ian tightly against her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note before you read:  
uhh well I'm not to sure how this will fly with everyone, hopefully it's good and enjoyable for all of you reading this  
I do however want to say a huge thank you for all who have been reading this story and keeping up with the updates  
** **anyways I hope this is a good chapter, it gets very explicit at points, and sadly probably a little boring in others.. :(  
I really do hope you all enjoy! And if anyone has any Ideas they'd like to put forth send me a PM, everything is welcome  
within reason of course ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

It's been around a week since the two Russian women joined Ian and Umbra, surprisingly enough everyone was getting along well. The ladies warmed up to Umbra within a couple days, took Umbra around a week or so to finally get that they actually were not out to get them or had some master plan. She was however starting to feel less superior to them in the looks department, both women were much smaller than her, and looked far better in the facial area compared to her. Even after getting the right amount of nutrition their bodies filled out, and became quite pleasant to look at, even for Umbra she couldn't help but watch them as they would bathe. To see how they took care of themselves, both females were actually quite attractive to Umbra, but knowing that they had pretty much the same anatomy as her, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

Not once did Ian pay any attention to Alyona or Vera, even though it took a lot to not try and sneak a peek at what they had hidden under their clothes. It didn't help that neither one of them wore bras, nor underwear from what he could tell when he offered them somewhat new clothes. He could however tell that Umbra was infatuated with them after she got accustomed to them, he knew that she would go watch them when they would leave to bathe. Knowing this made him chuckle to himself, he knew that Umbra had a soft spot for humans, but he didn't know that she found some humans sexually attractive. It was around noon when Alyona told Ian they were going to go for a bath, and if he had wanted them to bring him anything back. Telling them no they went on their way, he followed them to the door and waved them off, as he turned around Umbra was standing behind him. He looked up to her, she looked down to him. "May I help you?" he asked with a cheeky smile, she looked down at him then out the door. "I must bathe mate, please let me pass." She asked knowing she could simply push him out of the way. Ian chuckled moving to the side and motioning his arm out to let her pass.

Umbra purred and gently placed her hand on the side of his head, as she walked out Ian could tell she was up to something her stride was seductive and almost seemed like she wanted him to follow, but he didn't. Instead he went back to the room, a rolled out a map they had been working on as to where the ship was located. He knew that they shouldn't waste any more time on trying to get to it and bring it closer to them. As he looked over the map he remembered Vera telling Alyona it was about a two day walk from here. Ian sighed rubbing his temples trying to keep this mental picture in his head, trying to figure out how to get there the fastest way. The major problem was the canyon that split the two areas, and was also trying to figure out how it was possible to go from a jungle, right over to a snowy tundra by a split in the ground.

Umbra followed the two females to the lake shore trying to keep quiet, as she approached the undressing girls she watched them from the trees. Alyona skin was a white tone darker than Vera's skin which was like the color of the clouds in the sky. Both females had long hair that ran down to around the middle of their backs, Vera's body was actually quite muscular but not to the point where she was large in size just toned. Alyona on the other hand was thin her muscles were not as toned as her friends Umbra could barely see any lines on her body that resembled muscle. She could tell they both had very shapely bottoms, and legs, Vera much like Umbra's thighs touched. Alyona's did not, there was a gap between her thighs that confused Umbra. Vera's body had a figure much like the dancers had from her home. Alyona had a figure, but it wasn't much like Vera's, both females had breasts must have been average in size with humans. They did not have any hair on their bodies aside from their brow and head. Umbra couldn't help but to study these females more, she had to get closer to see what else they had like her.

Umbra slowly came down from the trees and walked on to the shore, the girls looked at her paused what they were doing then smiled and waved at her to come. Umbra excited began walking into the water, she took off her top then pulled off her loin cloth tossing it back to the shore. Alyona and Vera watched her as she took off her clothes and joined them, put off by her stature they couldn't help but look over Umbra seeing that she was pretty much just a larger version of themselves, but very muscular and toned. Not to mention her breasts were far larger, and more firm looking then theirs. "you have a very beautiful body" Alyona said looking Umbra up and down, Vera being shy covered herself in front of her defiantly feeling inferior. Umbra bowed her head to Alyona "thank you, you both have bodies too" she replied. They shared a laugh, and Vera got comfortable enough to move her hands.

Umbra couldn't help but look at her breasts, large for her size and round on the middle of each breast she had small pink nipples, her areolas the size of Umbras fingertips. Vera said something to Alyona covering her breasts, to which Umbra looked at her blue eyes then over to Alyona. "She says you are worse than a man" Alyona chuckled "are you going to ogle me too?" she asked in a laugh Umbra not knowing any better did. Alyonas' breasts were of medium size, her nipples were large, as was her areolas a dark brown in color. Umbra found that looking Alyonas' breasts were much more attractive to her and couldn't help but stare. "My eyes are up here not down there." She said pointing up to her face. "Mate is mine, don't take him from me." Umbra said seriously, this caused Alyona to laugh aloud covering her mouth as she did so. "Don't worry, I do not like men" Alyona said laughing, Umbra not knowing what to think as they stood there.

Alyona seeing her confusion moved closer to Vera "my mate" she said placing her arm around Vera, whose skin went from white to a pinkish red. "You change color!?" Umbra asked amazed at what she saw, Alyona chuckled "that is what happens when we get embarrassed." Umbra had no idea what that meant, she'd have to ask Ian what this embarrassed was. They continued to talk a bit while cleaning themselves off. Back at the bunker Ian was getting things ready for the trip tomorrow, walking into another room he was lucky enough to have found quite a few more weapons, full auto rifles, hand guns, grenades, knives, and all that kind of stuff. The person(s) who must have found this place first probably set them here.

As he was getting everything together Umbra came into the room "mate, what you are doing? Are you leaving?" she asked coming up behind him touching his shoulder. He looked over to her and smiled "don't worry I'll only be gone a few days, we need that ship Umbra. I'm also going to need that little computer thingy you have on your forearm." He said, Umbra wasn't having any of it she pulled her arm away from him and backed up to the door "no! Mate cannot go without me, won't be safe." She barked, not letting him continue out the door. "Hey, I'm not leaving now. I won't be leaving till tomorrow morning, I need you to stay here and make sure this place is safe while I'm out. Don't worry I'll be okay it's better that I go and you stay so that way if anything happens you all can still leave." Ian said with a smile as he walked up to her hugging her tightly. "No, it is not safe for you mate" Umbra's voice sound hurt that he would leave without her. "Umbra I need to do this okay? I need you to stay here, look I found this" he pulled out a ball and showed it to her. "It's a tracking device okay? I'll keep this on me, and you take this." He handed her a box with a screen on it that had numbers zeroed out and what looked like a sonar blip every few seconds. "With this you can find me it'll keep reading so long as it's still active, if it starts beeping too fast that means it's been broken or deactivated" Ian said trying reassure her, she still wasn't having it. She set the radar down and looked at him "you go, I go." Ian let out a sigh "okay, alright fine we'll both go. You'll probably know how to pilot the damn ship better than I will." Umbra huffed and took him out of the room, and into the open room where the two girls were sitting and talking.

The girls looked over to them and smiled, then continued to talk amongst themselves. "Hey, sorry to cut the chit chat short, but tomorrow morning we're heading out to go bring that ship back here." Ian spoke as he sat down Alyona turned to him "will we not be coming with?" she asked, Ian shook his head "I need you two to say here and hold down the bunker, not that I'm saying anything will happen. We just need to make sure that this place is still safe for us when we get back." Ian saying this struck a chord with Vera, she started speaking to Alyona quickly and shaking her head all Ian could really understand was that she was saying no. "Is there something you're not telling us? What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Alyona finally calmed Vera down and looked over to Ian "the last time someone said they were going to go for that ship, we lost our whole group. Not only to the things hunting us, but there was something else near there." She said, a look of fear came across her face once she remembered what it was. "We need to know if there are more of those hunters around it" Ian said kneeling in front of them. "There's other things that are in the cave the ship is set at, black snake like creatures. Fast and can be hardly seen until it is too late." Alyona shuttered, "and why didn't you say these fucking things were there in the first place? Because you know that would have been real great to know before we got our hopes up." Ian said sternly. "I'm sorry, you just seemed so excited. Both of you" Alyona apologized looking at Ian and Umbra.

Umbra didn't say a word, she just stared at Ian arms crossed her chest. "Okay, alright yes it's a good thing you're coming with, I'd die if you didn't. Happy? Ian groaned, "Yes" Umbra huffed, then sat down looking at the two terrified women. "Yeah those things are a pain in the ass, that's how I got this pretty little number." Ian chuckled pointing to his left eye, "you survived fighting those things?" Alyona asked in shock "yeah it wasn't." before Ian could finish his sentence Umbra cut him off "yes, mate killed queen. Saved my life" Umbra's voice was filled with pride. "Yeah, I guess it was a queen. Though from what I've heard they're much larger than the one I killed." He said glancing over to Umbra.

"We'll be fine alight? And we'll come back with that ship, we have her after all" Ian grinned looking up at Umbra, who was now pacing back and forth with her hands moving around as if she was talking to herself. "Sweet heart what are you doing?" Ian looked over to her, she paused for a few seconds holding out her hand to silence Ian, then went right back to pacing. She was defiantly thinking something up, they could all hear her mumbling to herself. "Umbra! Hey, need you back down to our level." Ian snapped his fingers to her, she finally stopped pacing and looked over to Ian. "You, or me can be elder by killing kainde amedha and queen. Heads will have to be with us for proof." She said to Ian with excitement. Ian's face was scrunched together with confusing as well as the two women, "look the last time we ran into those things we almost died Umbra, if you're saying that we should kill the queen and all her little lackeys we're defiantly going to need some more fire power." Ian stood up one hand on his hip the other on his face. Umbra couldn't understand why her mat was upset, this was among the greatest achievement in Yautja life, and to become elder was something all great hunters desired at least once in their lives. She remembered though her mate was Ooman not Yautja, he doesn't want to be elder, he doesn't want to risk his life or hers for a title.

"How many of those things are around that area?" Ian asked Alyona, she then looked over to Vera and asked her the same question, "she says there's at least fifty.. Around the outside of the ship, the cave goes very deep. They never got to see how many were inside." Ian's heart hit his stomach _fifty around the ship only? How the fuck are we going to pull this off_? He thought, his hand pressed against his mouth. Ian pulled his hand away from his face and looked at everyone "either way it needs to be done, we need that ship. We need to get off this planet." Everyone nodded to his statement knowing it was true, it wasn't going to be easy, and there was most likely going to be some injuries, but it had to be done.

Umbra made a grunting sound then quickly ran out of the room and into the bedroom, she grabbed a broken wrist computer, and rushed back to the open room. She placed it down took her pad off her wrist and plugged it into the broken one. Ian and the girls watched her franticly try and get the other one to work, and with a buzz and some clicking sounds it kicked on. Red lights came onto the finger pads and she pressed a few of them, her pad started humming then beeped. Umbra unplugged the broken one and tossed it off to the side, then pressed a few times on her pad causing a hologram to wiz into focus. It was a map of the planet they were on, there was at least five spots that were blinking red on the whole planet. "Red circles, are hive" umbra spoke looking at them, she then pressed a few more buttons and it zoomed into an area that had a massive hole into the side of a mountain.

"This is the ship." She pointed at the cave and it suddenly opened up into the cave and into the mountain, showing a network of tunnels and pockets. At the bottom of the mountain was a large chamber, all tunnels lead to it at some point. "Queen" Umbra said pointing again at the hologram. "Jesus Christ, there's defiantly more than a hundred in that mountain." Ian said, Umbra nodded "Queen can die another day, not enough of us to kill all. Must get ship though, some will die. Not all" as they sat there looking at hologram Umbra and Ian set up a plan to get in and out, they knew they couldn't do it without being noticed a fight was going to happen either way.

As the night went on the group talked, and shared laughs Ian had learned quite a bit about the two Russian friends they made. Alyona was an engineer for the Russian military, and Vera was part of a special group tasked in getting Intel fast, quietly, and without prejudice. Ian was a little off put by this fact. Vera seemed to be skittish, and quick to scare, if she had a job that was mentally demanding like that, how did she end up to be the person she is now? Deciding not to be rude he thought that he wouldn't bring it up. He had also found out that the two were a couple, not from previous relations, but more recent. He had explained Umbra and his story to the women, they found it to be quite entertaining. Especially the part with taking care of the Hish, and his buddies, the hours seemed to pass slowly as the talking went on. Ian and Umbra found it to be nice to have others to talk with that weren't trying to kill them every other minute.

After a few more hours, and some dinner they said their goodnights and headed to bed. As they laid in bed Ian found it hard to fall asleep, though Umbra had wrapped herself around him and was out light a light. All he could do was lay there and think of what was going to happen, doubt, worry, fear, and pressure filled his mind. He looked over to Umbra and smiled, for a moment the thoughts left his mind, the quietness was peaceful aside from the sounds coming from down the way. Ian exhaled a laugh knowing that they could at least have some intimate time, it had probably been a while for them both seeing that they were alone, and scared to death to try anything that would take their concentration off of survival. He thought about waking Umbra to try and have sex, but he wasn't sure if she would want to.

 _It could be the last time though_ , was what filled his mind now. The sounds coming from the room had aroused him, and having a naked person next to him didn't help either. _Fuck it,_ he thought as he turned to face Umbra he saw that she was already awake and looking right at him, she purred softly and rubbed his back. She too must have been wanting something, she pulled him into her and he placed his face under her jaw kissing her neck, and gently biting. This feeling made her skin crawl with pleasure, as Ian kept placing kisses on her neck he moved down to her breasts, sucking on each nipple softly. Grabbing each one squeezing them tightly, Umbra couldn't help but whimper at the feeling he was giving her. Ian slowly moved his hand down from her breast, down her hard stomach, to her soft lips.

Running his finger up and down between her lips, she opened her legs for him placing her left over his thigh, her right was dangling from the bed. Ian kept his mouth on her nipple sucking and nibbling soft, his fingers rubbing her softly, entering her slowly then pulling out only to be rubbing her lips more. This motion send Umbra into an euphoric state, her eyes closed, hips moving up and down, light purring, inhales, and exhales of pleasure left her mouth. Ian then took her hips and motioned her to lay on her side, she did extending her right arm out and left was cupped against her breasts. He repositioned himself placing a hand on her hip, the other against the middle of her back, and guided his member between her thighs pressing against her lips. He kept pressing against her till it found the entrance.

Her warmth covered him as he pressed into her slowly, she gasped once he was completely inside her. He then pushed and pulled slowly against her running his hand down her back feeling her rough personal body armor. Moving his other hand to her thigh he grabbed it tightly and started moving against her harder, with every thrust she let out a sound of pleasure burying her face into the bed, then looking back at her mate. She lifted her left leg bending it at the knee so it could rest comfortably, by doing this it allowed Ian to push deeper into her. He did so and with his left hand he reached down and rubbed her quickly. Umbra couldn't keep quite anymore, she let out a soft howl and purr while looking at Ian as he took her like she wanted him too.

Ian continued this position for a few more minutes, "let's try something new shall we?" he asked her, she nodded, anything she could do to please her mate she would do. After a few seconds he had her on her knees and bent over, breasts pressed into the bed, back arched, and arms reached out in front of her. He moved her hips a little more, and her ass opened perfectly showing him all of her most intimate regions. He placed both hands on her ass, gave it a giggle then pressed himself back into her slowly keeping her cheeks open for the easiest glide into her. Umbra's head popped up as he fully penetrated her a loud exhaled groan came from her, she felt pain but so much pleasure at the same time. As he kept pushing and pulling into her, her eyes rolled back into her head. Her sounds filled the room, and bunker they were in along with the slapping sound of two bodies coming together to make one.

Umbra's hands were gripped tightly onto the edge of the bed the furs were balled up in her hands, every time Ian pressed against her back she would let out a purr. As she laid her head on its side to look back at Ian she noticed a pair of silhouettes at their door watching them. A feeling of excitement filled her chest as she watched what they were doing, she could see that their hands were between their thighs moving up and down, their other hands were pressed against their chests as they watched Ian have his way with her. This sent a shiver up her spine, causing her to groan loudly, Umbra wanted them to keep watching she wanted to see what they would do, as long as they didn't touch her mate. Umbra never took her eyes off the two who seemed to be pleasuring themselves at the sight.

Ian looked down to Umbra's ass squeezing her cheeks, and holding them open watching himself slide in and out of her, his member glistening from her juices. He ran his hands up and down her rough skin of her ass, then down the side of her strong thighs, he grinned as a thought crossed his mind for a second. He moved his right hand back up her thigh to her ass, to just above where his member was inside. He rubbed her softly there for a second making sure to get her juices on his thumb, he then ran it up slowly to her other entrance rubbing circles around her, Umbra could feel this new feeling strange but still pleasurable. She then gasped for air in quick deep breaths, she felt his thumb enter her other hole, her hands balled into fists with the fur inside them. Ian had entered her in an area that she had never in her life thought would be a sexual tool.

She didn't care, she only could feel pure pleasure at this feeling as she felt his knuckle push past and all the way up to his palm. Umbra howled pleasurably at the feeling, Ian getting excited moved against her faster. Not knowing that they were being watched, he moved his thumb around inside her causing her to arch her back more, moving her ass up and down. He could feel it deep inside a big one was coming, he moved against her faster and harder. Umbra was feeling that amazing urge again, but didn't fight it she let it come, keeping her eyes on their observers. Ian groaned loudly pulling his thumb out, and gripped Umbra hard pulling her against him, Umbra let lose a loud howl when he removed his thumb. Like opening a gate she poured juices from her, body shaking, she could feel Ian's member throbbing in her filling her with warm seed. She couldn't take it anymore, the feeling had come over her hard and shut down her brain, her body went limp but quivering, Ian fell atop her his seed still filling her. The two girls' hands over their mouths legs crossed tightly together finished with them.

Ian rolled off Umbra breathing heavy feeling completely satisfied, passed out next to his mate who was still quivering from the explosion of feelings he had given her. They fell into a deep sleep not even worrying about the days that come before them.

Morning came slowly, Ian was the first to wake up. He carefully got out of bed, and went to washout bucket. He cleaned his hands then his member, pulled up his pants and grabbed another pair with a shirt. Walking out into the open room he could see Vera and Alyona passed out completely naked, he took a quick peak then quietly headed out to go rinse himself off before the journey. After ten minutes or so he could hear a rustle come from the bunker, it was Umbra franticly searching for Ian. Calling out to him, calling his name. Ian chuckled quickly got dressed and ran to her voice, as he ran back it got quiet he guessed she went back inside to get her armor together. She didn't she jumped down to the ground from the trees and landed right in front of him causing him to jump "what the hell!" he yelled as she grabbed him hugging him tightly. With strained breath "you can let me go now, I'm not going anywhere without other than to go to the bathroom and shower" she released him and huffed at his comment. "You scared me mate, please don't do that." She said looking down at him, he looked up to her a laughed.

They walked back to the bunker, for once in the terrible time they had been here nothing had happened at their place they were staying. It was peaceful for now, the next few days will not be so graceful for either of the couples.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Ian and Umbra got everything they could together in packs Alyona and Vera were talking amongst themselves. Once they were don't Ian walked over to the girls to tell them what they could do, and where everything was, but he was met with shy looks and giggles like high schoolers. "What's going on with you two? What's so funny?" he asked slightly annoyed, he looked at Vera who had winked at him with a smile to which he replied with a goofy half smile causing her to chuckle. Alyona looked and him and said something with a seductive tone in Russian, Ian shook his head with a confused look on his face "you know I can't speak or understand Russian right." Ian spoke to her getting more annoyed each second. Vera got up, placed her hands on his chest and tip toed up to his ear "if your mate wouldn't mind I'd say you should have us too." Her voice was soft and had a very heavy Russian accent, she stepped away running her hand down his chest slowly. As she sat down next to Alyona Ian was shocked to hear her speak to him, yet alone in English. "Okay, what? What the hell was that?" he stuttered, the women giggled looking up at him. "We will wait for you two to come back, we will keep everything safe, but when you do come back we need to speak with Umbra." Alyona said softly, her voice seemed heavy and lustful, "uhh right, okay, well I don't know what the hell happened." Ian paused and looked at Vera "you speak English?!" he asked not knowing what else to say. "Very little" Vera giggled to him.

Umbra came walking out of the room with a bag, and full set of armor, she set down the bag and looked at Ian. Ian looked over to her and she too was acting funny, her walk was a strut each step had one leg crossed over the other, her hips sway with each step. "Seriously? You too? What the fuck is going on here? Are all of you in heat or something?" Ian sarcastically asked, he didn't get an answer from anyone Just looks. Umbra walked up to the ladies and gently ran a claw down the side of each of their jaw lines. Ian huffed shaking his head at what was happening. "Okay really? Umbra we need to go, we're losing day light. You all can do whatever you want with each other if we make it back IF." Ian barked, Umbra bounced back with excitement "mate?! You don't lie do you?" she begged for an answer, "yeah, yeah but we need to go" Ian replied. Umbra made a weird sound almost like a squeal, it made Ian cock his head like a dog, he sighed and grabbed one of the bag's shouldering it. "Let's go." He demanded, Umbra followed looking back at the girls as they smiled.

They exited the bunker and Ian shut the door, and turned to Umbra who just put her mask on. "Would you mind telling me what that was about?" he took her arm looking up at her, she clicked her mandibles together in a happy tone "we were watched last night when you mated me" she said quietly, placing her hand on the side of Ian's face. Ian rolled his eyes then laughed a little. "I take it you want to try something with them then?" he asked, "only if my mate wants to" she replied. Ian thought about it for a second "we'll talk about it if we survive okay?" Umbra nodded, and gathered herself for the trip. Ian placed his weapons on his back the hand gun in its holster, and shouldered the bag again. As they walked off, they had spoken some more and finally disappeared into the tree line. They had been walking for a few hours by now, even going into a full run in a few spots to try and close the gap as quickly as possible. They found a quiet spot to rest and drink, then they were back to it, Umbra challenging her mate to race even though she knew she would win, she like to see him run.

It had to of been six hours or so based on the movement of the sun, Ian was getting a little crabby and needed to rest some more, but Umbra didn't want to. That was until the came to the canyon. Ian's mouth dropped as he saw the land on the other side, completely different. Snow had covered the ground, and the terrain was rocky, there was bushes but nothing like what was on the side they were on. The distance between the two was around a kilometer, Ian groaned looking at the distance, and he walked up to the edge to take a look down to see how far the drop was going to be. He dropped his head back and arms went limp as he groaned "aghh! Come on! Oh yeah big ass canyon that separates the two lands." He yelled putting his hands out shaking them, Umbra was amused at his temper-tantrum then her heart plummeted to her stomach as she watched Ian jump off the ledge. "IAN!" she ran to the edge of the canyon, and readied herself. She looked down, heart racing. Then she relaxed her body as she watched Ian flail about "oohh yeah! Really fucking deep Alyona! Got all worked up for nothing!" he yelled as he kicked a rock, Umbra jumped down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Better than not being able to see ground and no bridge" Umbra told him patting his shoulder.

Ian calmed down for a moment and set the bag down taking out the furs to get ready for the cold that he could feel by just stepping a few feet from where he jumped. He looked over to Umbra who only had furs covering her stomach and a piece covering her hips down to her knees. Ian on the other hand had a tattered hooded poncho made from thick cloth he found back at the bunker and a thick fur coat under the poncho, with long patches of fur tied around his thighs and calves. Once they were done putting on the furs he tossed the bag they were held in and started walking towards the other end of the 'canyon.'  
once at the wall Umbra stepped back and ran towards it jumping halfway up it then nimbly climbing, and leaping the rest of the wall. "Yeah must be nice!" Ian yelled and mumbled some other words as he began the climb. As he started getting his footing a rope hit his head and unraveled behind him, he grinned and rigged himself to the rope. He climbed most of the way to the top until Umbra could reach him and pull him up, "thank you." He smiled then stood up, the wind cut against his face like glass. Not realizing just how cold it could have been he wasn't prepared for it, he pulled up the inner part of his hood to cover his nose and mouth, and began to walk again.

The sun had finally set by the time they found a shallow cave they could sleep in for the night. The wind was terrible on this side of the canyon, the snow falling was like shards of glass. The darker it got the more the wind picked up. Umbra lit a fire and prepared some food, they sat there next to each other enjoying their meal and warmth. "So what's the plan sweet heart, what're we going to do about these serpents?" he asked after taking a bite of the jerky. She looked down to the fire then over to him, "we kill only what comes after us." She said quietly, "yeah well I'm sure there's going to be a shit ton of them. Hopefully we have enough ammo for it." He replied looking at the jerky then taking another bite, for some reason Umbra hadn't taken off her mask or ate anything. Seeing that made Ian curious.

"Are you not going to eat Umbra?" Ian asked offering a piece of jerky to her. She took the jerky holding it over the fire. "I don't like cold, and is harder for me to breath without mask." She said while holding the jerky over the fire. "Well hopefully we won't be here for long, we'll make it back to that humid ass jungle soon." Ian chuckled, Umbra removed her mask to take a bite of the jerky, she must have been hungry or wanted to get her mask back on quickly, that piece of jerky was gone rather quickly. She looked over to Ian, he smiled and gave her a few more, to which she ate in seconds. "Hungry are we?"

They finished their meal, and huddled close to each other for warmth through the night. By the time morning came Ian was already putting out the fire and gathering up a few things from the smaller pack Umbra had on her. "Hey I found these things a few weeks ago and I couldn't figure out how to work them." Ian said holding out a triangular looking plate that had divots on each end of it, Umbra looked at this object and snatched it quickly while clicking her mandibles together. "This is laser net!" she said with excitement, "Very helpful tool mate, will make things easy. How many?" Ian fished out six more "that makes seven, think that'll be enough." Ian asked then smiled seeing Umbra wiggle with excitement. "I take it that's a yes, alright well we still have a ways to go let's get going yeah?" he said, Umbra placed a few of the plates on her belt, then put the rest away in her shoulder pack, looked over to Ian and nodded. Umbra flipped open her pad and the hologram buzzed into focus setting out a path to the cave, they looked at it then to each other and began the trek once more.

After a few hours of walking through a small blizzard they found a small cavern, Umbra's visor flipped through different views. She knelt down and touched the ground where some trails of pheromones were left behind, faint but they were still there. She looked over to Ian and pointed to the ground. "They move through here." She said resting her elbow on her knee, Ian couldn't see anything so he went with it. "Can you tell if the trail is fresh?" he asked nervously, she shook her head and sighed "more than five came through here mate, they had prey.. Ooman prey." Her voice was serious, Ian's spine tingled and his eye socket felt like white noise buzzing through his face. He placed his hand over the patch and sighed. "What do they do with humans? You never told me." He asked looking at her, she stood up and walked over to Ian "Ooman's used to make kiande amedha." She said looking down at him, Ian didn't understand "okay.. What? Humans are used to make these things? How? Why!" he demanded, Umbra was afraid to tell him the reason, but didn't want Ian to not know the truth. "Yautja, sometime take Ooman and place near egg of kiande amedha, egg open to let larva lay other egg in Ooman chest through mouth. Kiande amedha exits body through chest looks like worm with teeth, then grows to be adult."

Ian was in shock learning this new information, "so you're saying an egg is put in the chest then a worm with teeth bust through, and that's how those things are made?" he asked while holding his chest and shuttering. Umbra nodded, "and your kind takes my kind to make these fucking monsters? For what?!" He shouted causing Umbra to flinch "To hunt, to become Blooded" she said submissively, Ian rubbed his temples, then looked over to Umbra. "Don't worry sweet heart, I'm not mad with you alright? Just shocked." He reassured her taking her hand squeezing it softly, she returned the squeeze and looked down to him "I was afraid mate would not want to stay if I said it sooner. I don't want to lose my mate" she said sadly. Ian smiled "don't worry I'm not going anywhere, we need to get going though." They agreed and left the cavern, luckily the blizzard had calmed down enough to make the walk easy.

Based on the map they weren't that far away from the mountain, and once the clouds that blanketed the mountain moved Ian's jaw hit the floor. The mountain had to be ten times larger than Everest, and was like the Great Wall of China, spanning thousands of kilometers to each side. "How could we not see that son a bitch?!" Ian said gawking at the mountain. "Snow clouds thick here and high, makes sense" Umbra said looking down to her left at Ian. Ian shrugged then shook his head quickly, taking another step his foot sank into the snow and caught something causing him to fall forward into the snow. "Fucking a!" He coughed, and spat out snow. He pulled his foot out from the snow and reached down grabbing onto something heavy and frozen. He was able to pull it out, still covered in snow he wiped the snow off and his body went stiff. This object he was holding was metal, heavy and very familiar, only it had new markings on it and part of it was burnt off. Umbra couldn't see what he was looking at, and tried to talk to him "mate? What did you find?" she asked while walking to his front. Ian showed her the mask, his hands shaking as he did so. Umbra looked at it not recognizing it at first then it hit her. She quickly grabbed the mask looking it over, from the top of it there were 4 deep scratches that ran down to the bottom, she flipped it around to see traces of blood sprayed where the mouth was. Umbra threw the mask into the snow and began digging franticly into the snow, there was nothing but some blood and a couple pieces of metal left in the area she looked. "How is that mother fucker still alive Umbra? When that ship blew up is was like an atom bomb going off." Ian said looking around to see if anything was there. "May have escaped before bomb went off, Hish was smart, not very stupid. Could of known of trap" she replied looking at the ground.

As she got up she could see a few lumps in the snow, walking up to one of them she kicked the snow away to show a black corpse half of its body was missing, and the ground was eaten away from its blood. She went to the other bodies examining them seeing he put up a fight, but he was injured pretty bad and couldn't fight off them all. The part that struck the most fear in her was the fact that the body of the Hish wasn't anywhere in sight. "We must go this way." She barked pulling Ian's arm, he stumbled trying to keep up with her pulling, she would stop every so often at a lump of snow to check, only to find that there was no Hish corpse. "What are you looking for Umbra, the body? That thing was a tough son of a bitch, I doubt they killed him easily." Ian said, still trying to keep up with her. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and looked up, they were at the base of the mountain. There was frozen traces of blood leading up a path that Umbra could pick up on her visor, then they stopped and there was only traces of the pheromones that the serpents left behind.

They continued up the path for what felt like hours, Umbra stopped quickly causing Ian to run into her "Umbra come on what is it now?" he huffed, she didn't say anything but her visor picked up exactly what she didn't want to see, a trail of slime left behind by the very creature that spawns the kiande amedha. "We get to ship now, we leave and never come back Ian." She said strictly, even though Ian couldn't see her face he knew that she was beyond scared, the fact that she used his name gave that much away. "Okay, well that was kind of the plan don't you think?" he asked trying to make a joke of things. She huffed and pulled at him to come quickly, they soon came to the mouth of the cave Umbra slowly peaked around the corner to see if anything was there, to her surprise there wasn't anything visible. The ship was there and nothing seemed to be wrong with it for now, but she knew they wouldn't have much time to get in and out. She turned to Ian "we must get to ship fast, we are not strong enough to fight what might come out." She said with a shaky voice, Ian didn't know what to think of this he never heard or seen her get this worked up over something.

With that being said and seen, Ian knew he just had to trust her and go with it. Umbra took one last look into the cave, to make sure there weren't any watchers. She scanned the top of the cave the sides and the two other entrances deeper in the cave. She couldn't see anything, and with that took Ian by the hand and ran towards the ship. As they did Ian suddenly got a massive headache, he stopped and winced at the pain for a second, then began to run again. Umbra not knowing her mate was feeling pain she kept running inadvertently leaving Ian behind. The sound in his head was like a loud ring mixed with screaming, he couldn't take it anymore and dropped to his knees gripping his head, trying everything not to scream out in pain. Umbra went to grab for Ian as she came up to the ship door, but he wasn't there she turned around to see him on his knees gripping his head teeth clenched, and breathing heavy. She quickly looked over to the two other corridors then back to Ian. It was only seconds before the screeching came from deep within the corridors, Umbra jumped over to the one taking the plates from her belt and tossing them onto the walls making a red gate between her and the coming sounds. She ran to the next one placing the last few in their spots.

Ian couldn't handle it anymore the sounds in his head were unbearable, he yelled out in pain as the sounds kept barraging his brain. Umbra ran up to him "Ian?! Ian! My mate we must go! Fight the calling!" she cried, picking him up heading to the ship. Just before she got to the door, the wave of serpents were diced into pieces as they forced through the laser net. Their blood melting into the cave ground eating though it rapidly, Ian still screaming trying to gain control of his mind. Umbra got to the door and pressed buttons quickly, it whizzed open and she pulled Ian inside. As she did so the second corridors lasers cut through its passers, it only took seconds before the serpents figured out they could go under from the newly opened ground. Umbra freaked knowing they only had seconds to start up the ship and get out.

Ian was laying on the floor of the ship the ringing and screaming in his mind made him physically unable to move. Then words formed in his mind only saying one thing _you .. Will die_. His eyes opened wide and he roared through his teeth, only seconds passed and the sounds were gone. Umbra started up the ship, the panels buzzed and the ship hummed, the engines kicked on and it began to lift up and out of the cave, the serpents stopped and watched waiting for the right moment to pile onto the ship and take it over. Umbra looked back to Ian who was getting to his knees he looked over to her giving her a thumbs up to go. She didn't hesitate, forcing the ship backwards and faced it out the exit. She grabbed onto the handles pulling one back and slamming the other forward, the ship rattled and roared sending towers of flames into the cave the flames burned through everything sending walls of fire over and around the ship. Umbra pushed forward the other handle and the ship jettisoned from the cave with a booming roar. Ian was thrown to the back of it hitting his head and knocking him out.

She slowed down the ship and stopped it hovering in the sky, she ran back to Ian and grabbed him the back of his head had blood coming from it, she changed visors quickly to make sure he didn't have and major injuries, she sighed to see that he only had a small cut on the back of his skull that could be taken care of easily. She shook him softly and he came too slowly, Umbra couldn't help but embrace him knowing he was at least alive. "Ian are you okay? Mate?" she asked quietly, Ian looked up to her and grinned "you need to learn how to drive there lady." She didn't know what he meant, and didn't care. Ian stood up slowly and grabbed the back of his head walking up to the cockpit to sit in a chair. Umbra followed him and sat in the seat. Umbra began to pilot the ship forward back to the bunker, Ian laid his head back and sighed resting his hands on his lap.

The ship came to a halt, and Ian braced himself not knowing what happened. "What's going on? Why'd you stop?" Ian said looking to Umbra, her gaze was stuck on something down at the ground, a large something. Said large something was staring at the ship from what Ian could see it looked like Umbra, but it also had the weird body and head of the serpents. Umbra said something in a venomous tone looking down at the huge creature who seemed to carry on the traits of the Hish, where he just stood there staring at you. "uhh what the fuck is that thing?" Ian stuttered pointing at it. "And what the fuck is that word you said" Ian stood up arms open looking at Umbra. "Abomination." Was all she said looking down at the beast, from what could be seen it was an ugly mixture of the two black and greenish brown riddled over its body, its tail was twice as large than a serpents. It had the dreads, and mandibles just like Umbra, its head had to be the size of Ian's chest. It's back carried six tubular protrusions three on each side of its spine, and from the looks of the shadow and cave entrance it had to be more than nine feet tall.

Umbra growled looking at the beast as it stood there, then it stood straight and opened its arms it looked to be roaring, but they couldn't hear it. Ian looked over to Umbra then ran to the back of the ship grabbing his rifle and what looked like grenades, he slammed the side of his fist against a button causing a door to swish open. Once the door had opened he could clearly hear it roar, _well that's intimidating,_ he thought as he aimed the rifle. He squeezed the trigger looking though the scope only to scoff as he could see the rounds ricochet off its skin. "Oh come the fuck on!" he yelled unloading the rest of the mag into it. "Skin too hard for that! She will not be harmed by your gun!" Umbra yelled to Ian, "what the fuck!? She!" he exclaimed "no, no, no, no, that's a fucking it. It!" he yelled back chucking a grenade at it, the explosion angered the beast. It roared a throaty roar and grabbed something from the cave, "seriously?!" Ian yelled as the beast had one of the smaller serpents primed to throw. She launched the bug at the ship, Umbra reacted quickly turning the ship sharply to the left, Ian almost lost his balance, but saw it come in contact with was he was thinking was some sort of thruster, was blown back to the ground and pretty much exploded on contact. Ian chuckled only to feel something hit the side of the ship, she had thrown another one up and it latched on to the ship.

Ian didn't waste any time plugging in them as the latched onto the ship. "Get us out of here Umbra! Now!" he yelled, she didn't wait for another word and launched the ship forward, then off to the left. Ian could see the beast had given chase, but soon she couldn't be seen anymore. "We need to get those girls back at the bunker, and get the fuck off this rock Umbra." He said coming up next to her, she huffed and took the ship up and out of the atmosphere into space. "No Umbra we need to get the girls we can't leave them behind." he begged. We need better weapons, Abominations do not deserve to live, we come back for friends." She said looking over to Ian. He knew she was right, but he didn't know if leaving them behind was the right thing to do. "Umbra? Mate?" she snapped her head to him quickly and took his hand "Umbra we need to get them out of there, it's not right that they have to wait or be killed, or worse." Ian said trying to get her to listen.

Umbra dropped her head, and spun the ship back around breaking into orbit. "Must be quick, she will see us and follow." Umbra said softly, "and we will be. Trust me mate." Ian replied, Umbra loved hearing Ian call her mate. She couldn't help but follow his command, this Ooman has done something to her that she never thought would happen. He controlled her with only words, he didn't have to ask twice, she would obey anything he had told her without question. Ian didn't know what he had done to her when he said mate, all he knew was that there was a deep connection between them, and he'd do anything to make sure she was taken care of. The only thing that he wanted now, was to know that the two women in that bunker were still alive, and that they had a chance to go back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the ship hurdled past the atmosphere, Umbra kept an eye out for any black waves of serpents covering the land. She couldn't see any, and that made her feel nervous and relieved "once at bunker they get in fast, then we go. Leave everything behind." she said to Ian who seemed to be asleep, she reached over lightly pushing his arm. Ian groaned an okay as he bounced around in the seat from the turbulence. Umbra went back to seeing if she could see any movement, still there was none, as the ship broke through a bushel of trees the bunker door was in sight. "Go! Go get them now." She barked at Ian, he quickly got up and ran over to the door "we'll be right back okay?" he reassured her as he jumped out, and ran towards the door. Slammed it open running down to the open room, Alyona and Vera were poised guns at the ready pointed at Ian once they saw it was him they lowered their weapons and smiled. "Let's go! We got to go now!" Ian waved his arm, they didn't ask or hesitate about anything they rushed behind Ian, and followed him out.

As they broke though the bunker door the women stopped and stared at the ship with smiles. "We get to go home." Vera said softly, "hey! Come on! We need to get the fuck out of here now!" Ian barked. Umbra was at the door and threw down a rope latter, Ian helped Vera up it first then picked up Alyona helping her get up it. Vera was quickly pulled into the ship once she was at arm's reach to Umbra, she reached out to Alyona and pulled her up quickly. "Get to the seat Umbra! Fly higher I'll get there don't worry!" Ian yelled loud trying to drown out the hum of the engines. Umbra understood what he said and ran to the pilot seat pushing up on the vertical lift slider. The ship wobbled upwards as Ian kept climbing, then the ringing, and screaming came back to Ian hard. Causing him to let go of the latter. Alyona yelled for Umbra to stop, Ian slammed back flat on the ground winding him hard.

As he gasped for air trying to get anything the sounds in his head disappeared momentarily. Umbra ran to the door to look down at Ian "Mate! Mate!" she yelled then ran back to the cockpit to move the ship down. Ian finally caught his breath, the side of his sight was coming back from black. The ship came lower to the ground and Umbra ran up to the door "Ian! Come now!" three serpents burst through the trees encircling Ian hissing and calling up at Umbra. Ian tried scrambling away only to bump into one of them "Jesus!" he shouted feeling the cool wet skin touch the back of his arm. Umbra panicked and was about to jump out of the ship "no! Get out of here! Go!" Ian yelled angrily "fucking go!" as he said that two more serpents jumped onto the hull of the ship, Vera and Alyona could be heard screaming. "Umbra! Go! Go!" Ian yelled out again the serpents began coming in droves latching onto the ship.

Umbra roared, and cried running back to the cockpit and jamming the thrusters up. The ship tore across the sky and ripped through the atmosphere into space. Inside the ship came to a halt in space and Umbra was violently punching the walls of it and howling in agony. Her chest felt tighter than it's ever been, her heart felt like it was going to rip in half. She forcefully removed her mask and threw it down to the floor, tears pouring from her eyes as she slumped down the wall. She covered her face, tears falling from the sides of her hands her body shaking and chest bobbing up and down with each breath she took. Vera and Alyona were in shock at what happened and not knowing if they should comfort Umbra Alyona was the first to come to Umbra she sat next to her and placed her right hand on Umbra's fore arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said sadly rubbing Umbra's arm, Vera came to Umbra right and sat next to her resting her head on Umbra's arm. The three of them sat there, Alyona and Vera embracing Umbra trying to sooth her pain… Back on the planet, five serpents circled around Ian hissing and chirping at each other. Ian stayed quiet brow furrowed as he watched them _just off me already you pieces of shit,_ Ian thought never taking his eye off them. The one behind him moved its head next to his letting out a hiss as clear liquid dribbled from its silver teeth. Ian slowly glanced slightly to his right seeing the creature try and threaten him, Ian huffed and looked forward again. _I told you, you would die._ A voice filled his head, he looked over to the serpent whose head was next to his. _Not her or any of my drones around you._ The voice said again, Ian looked around and the serpents stopped circling and quickly backed away from him bowing their heads, and making soft submissive chirps.

"Yeah well I take it you're going to me killed then hmm?" Ian said aloud to thin air. It was silent in his head for a moment, he stood up pat his knees, thighs, then chest "hello? I'm guessing you can hear me, what cat has your tongue? He said looking at the drones as the kept their heads down, Ian tried looking around him to see if he could see anything, but he couldn't not yet at least. He began walking towards the bunker doors when he heard the drones starting to hiss towards him, he looked back and they were watching him carefully. _You better not leave just yet human, I'm not done with you._ The voice came back into his head he stopped moving and looked around again "well where the fuck are you then? You say I shouldn't move yet, I can't see you. You've separated me from my friends, and a way off this planet. I'm going to leave here." He said seriously _not yet you're not._ Ian turned his head to the side his face held a confused frown. "Now you sound female, are you fucking with me?" he scoffed, as he went to turn around on his left he could hear heavy steps press into the floor, once he was completely turned around he ran into something. Out of impulse he closed his eye, the side of his face was pressed against something cold and it felt almost like a hard smooth but wet piece of plastic. He could feel something was looking down at him, he opened his eye to look at the thing that he bumped into.

"Jesus fuck!" he stumbled backwards and fell down, he rolled over and huffed blowing dirt from the ground. Groaning he finally got to his feet and was met face to face with a drone, it raised its upper lip baring its teeth while hissing. Ian froze and stared at it, he could clearly see a human skull face behind the milky grey dome, he winced waiting to be killed but nothing happened. In seconds the drone dropped its head again and backed off quickly, he felt something grab onto the back of his vest and pull him up. _They won't harm you_ the voice said Ian looked at the drones in their submissive state, "what are you their leader or something?" he asked turning to face the thing he ran into, to only be met with a gigantic head that was truly the size of his upper body, it carried mandibles tipped with silver tusks. They were closed for now. It had a long wide head and above the mandibles there was a clear dome  
covering an odd looking skull face, no visible eyes just deep black sockets. That 'dome' led up to a black set of plates that lay over each other and had what looked like spiky part of a vertebrae. Those plates then led to something very similar to what Umbra had, dreads they weren't smooth like Umbra's either.

They looked almost like a pangolins tail, thick and black. The back of its head was long crested outwards, it had a blackish brown color to it. He focused back on the face before him, _I'm their queen now, I killed the queen they use to serve._ The voice came back, it stood up straight and looked at all of them _these are my adopted daughters._ The giant creature opened its arms gesturing at what it owned. Ian stumbled a bit when he looked up to see it at its full height it had to of been at least ten feet tall, the plating covering the front of its body was a mixture of brown, green and red, down its chest it had what looked like a sternum and on each side of it smooth slightly protruding pectorals. Down its abdomen it had what looked like ribs leading up to the pectorals, and open areas where he could see skin flexing in then out, its legs were equally giant holding the same plating as on the chest. It was defiantly two toned black on its back and that mixture of colors on the front, its calves were large and lead down to feet that had two black claws on the front and one claw that looked almost like thumbs on each side of its ankles.

As Ian mapped out its looks it put its hand out in front of his face, _I should be examining you human, not the other way around._ Its voice came into his head, Ian moved his gaze to the sky "well what are you going to do then? Just stand there? If you're going to kill me then do it, I hate waiting." He barked at it, it looked down to him slowly and came close to his face. Ian leaned back slightly turning his head as he could feel the hot breath wick his face, it opened its mandibles and mouth slightly, letting out a hiss. The hiss caused all the others around them to move anxiously, _I'm not going to kill you yet, I have something I need you to do for me yet._ It said closing its mandibles and pressing the cold tusks against his cheek, "you said that I was going to die, then you said you needed me to do something twice" he said quickly holding up two fingers. The drones hissed venom at Ian for moving his hand quickly, one of them came up behind Ian and pressed its tail against his back.

The large creature didn't like this movement it made, and it made it known. Grabbing the drone by the head it roared viciously, and tore the screeching drone apart throwing each part of its body to the ground. With what little life it had left it writhed on the ground gurgling a hiss, then went limp. The other drones scattered chirping and screaming. _Sometimes I must still make my dominance known to them._ Its voice said in his head again "yeah well if you didn't kill their queen I'm sure they'd probably listen." Ian said turning to face this creature. He thought about how it looked, it quickly spun around and grabbed him at his throat picking him up to eye level a deep throated growl came from its chest, _I am not a creature or it, and I am a living breathing being!_ She yelled in his head, causing Ian to get a headache. _Don't ever refer to me as creature again human, or I will tear you apart piece by piece._ Her head moved towards him. "Alright, alright what should I 'refer' to you as then?" he asked sarcastically.

She set him down _don't get sarcastic either human,_ "how do you know English so well?" he asked looking up at her, _the collective mind of the hive, and imprinting of the hosts memories throughout the queens life and children's hosts help with that bit._ Ian looked at the ground then back to her, "sure that'll work I guess, so tell me. If you said I would die, then threw your 'daughters' at us when we tried to leave, and now you have me here saying you have something you want me to do. What is it? What's your major plan then?" he asked confused, she looked over at him _I want you to get me off this planet_. "No.. No, no, no, no, no, I can't let you do that. You're kind from what I heard is a plague, and my mate calls you an abomination she wouldn't let you leave. She wants you dead." Ian said blatantly, she didn't like hearing this and let him know it she swung her thick tail at him knocking him to the ground. Coming up and hovering over him _you will get me off this planet._ Her statement was made and she moved away from him sitting down.

Back up in the ship, Umbra and the two women sat there not knowing what to do now. Umbra knew she had to save her mate, but also didn't want to see him plastered to the wall like they liked to do to their prey. She looked down to each side of her to see the Ooman females still sitting next to her, her mind was a mess of thoughts. She'd never been this dependent on someone she was lost, on one hand she could go down there and physically fight the abomination, but then the others would come to its defense. On the other, she could get to her home planet and ask for help, the yautja despised those creatures and would kill it without question, but then they would also kill her and her mate for what they have done with each other. She was stuck and didn't know what to do, all that she could do was try to get a move on what they were going to do next. She had to get weapons, but she also couldn't keep these Ooman females here. Umbra made the toughest decision she could ever make, she had to leave her mate and come back with better quality weapons. This decision broke her heart, but she had faith that Ian would somehow come out of this alive. She took one last look down to that planet a tear fell from her eye, and the ship warped away.

Ian looked up to see a small flash of light in the sky, he smiled a sad grin then looked over to the sitting beast across from him. "Well ship looked like it just warped out of here. Looks like we're stuck here" he said looking over to her. _Your mate will be back, and I will take that ship,_ she told him as she looked up to the sky. "So am I just going to have to stay out here with you and your lackeys? I know they're watching us, I can't hurt you your skin is like metal." He said looking up at the trees pointing to his eye then pointing out to the trees, _you like my skin human? It's just the exoskeleton, when I molt is when you can see my true skin,_ she said getting up and walking over to him slowly "what? No I don't like your skin, I don't like anything about you." He spat, she came up to him and pressed the flat part of her sharp tail against the bottom of his chin making him look up at her _you have mated with one alien and you consider her lover, I wish to have that._ Ian pulled away from her "what the hell is wrong with you?! You try to kill me, then say that you might?! Now you want a 'lover' make up your damn mind!" he yelled backing away from her.

She advanced to him slowly her thick tail swaying back and forth her walk was sultry, Ian stopped and looked up at her as she circled around him, wrapping her tail gently around him pulling him towards her. Her large size was enough to coil around him, Ian shuttered as she brought him close rubbing the side of her head against him _I can do things your lover could only try and accomplish human,_ she crooned in his mind, running one of her long thick fingers from his neck to just above his pants. "That isn't going to happen, and trying to seduce me will only get you so far. She would kill me if I ever tried to do anything with you." He said through grit teeth, _she doesn't have to know, no one has to know. My species are asexual we don't need mates, but we still carry sexual organs. I just don't have one of these,_ her hand went further down covering his crotch. Ian slowly ran his hand down her massive arm to the top of her hand and pulled it away slowly. She quickly pulled her hand away from his placing it back to his crotch, the pointed end of her tail pressed against his chest softly. _Do you not want me human? Do you not want to see what I can do for you? If I have to I will wait for your mate to come to me I will, and I will plunge my tail through your heart, and throw it at her._ She said to him while hissing in his ear one of her tusks pressed against his cheek rubbing it softly.

"You have a really fucked up way of trying to get me to have sex with you, you're better off killing me, and being done with it." He exhaled as her hand gripped him tightly causing him some pain. _Then tell me what I should do or say for you to change your mind human._ She crooned in his mind while running her palm up and down his crotch trying to get more of a reaction. "for starters send your drones away, and then you follow them." Ian said in a whisper, she took her head away from him looking over to the trees letting out a series of hisses and chirps. Ian could hear the trees rustle, and she backed away from him coming around to his front and looked down to him. "Well go on, you can leave now." Ian waved both his hands for her to leave. She moved her hands up to the top of her plates covering her chest, an odd sound came from her throat. A hissing moan was what it was like. Ian looked at her starting to get fed up with her sounds and movements. A loud crack came from her chest followed by a tearing sound as she pulled at the plates.

From what it looked like she never took her eyes off of Ian as she cracked off her exoskeleton. The plates peeled away from her skin a thick membrane was holding them in place until it ripped away from her skin. The plates slammed into the ground, underneath the plates she actually had the same body tone and figure as Umbra only much larger, her skin was a slick midnight blue and looked wet. Her breasts had to be the size of his head, her nipples and areolas were a dark black and large in size. She then grabbed onto the sternum cracking it off and fell to the ground with a thud. She then pulled at the empty sides of the inner rib cage and pulled them outward they cracked off at her back and they too smashed into the ground, her breasts that were cupped and pushed up loosened and drooped slightly down. _Your expression shows me what I wanted to see human,_ she crooned to him in his mind, Ian looked at her unamused.

After their pause she pulled at the chitin over her stomach, it popped and cracked as she pulled it off. Her abdomen was nothing but muscle, the lines were deep in her skin showing a clear eight pack. Her inner and outer oblique muscles added to her rather feminine figure, he skin mixed to a galaxy black that hand sprinkles of a deep blue and deep grey. Ian couldn't help but stare at her muscular abdomen, and its colors. The only pieces of the plating she had on were on her arms, back, groin, thighs, shins, and calves. She began taking steps towards Ian, he watched her alien form come closer to him. "I told you to leave, why haven't you left?" he groaned as she came closer, _you don't want me to leave, I can see it in your eye human. I haven't shown you all of me yet, you will see what I have._ She said as she came up to him her tail slithered up the back of his thigh then back pushing him against her slowly as she came to meet him. His face met with her abdomen, her skin was warm but damp it had a latex texture to it. Her hands pulled at his shoulders, massaging them.

Ian pulled away from her form pushing at her plating protruding from her hips, she released her grip enjoying the hard to get play he was giving her. She pushed her thumbs against her skin between the plating on her hips popping them forward with a crack. She maneuvered her hands around breaking the chitin between her thighs and pulled them away. The cracked at her outer thigh breaking away landing to the floor, she then ripped off the pieces that had protected her bottom they landed to the floor, and she continued removing the pieces down to her ankles. Ian was begging to get fed up waiting for her to leave. The only piece she hadn't removed was her groin plate. Her skin kept that galaxy black down to her ankles.

"Okay look I get it, you want a mate you want someone to fill some void you have, and you tried to kill me! Ian shouted as she just stood there, _well I am only a month old human, I'm still learning about myself. I'm still getting use to be being who I am. Won't you give me what I want?_ She said this walking up to him placing a finger under his chin having him look up at her. "I can't just ignore what you did, then turn around and have sex with you" Ian said pulling his head away from her. She looked down to him then grabbed his hands pulling them up to her breasts, and placed them there. She squeezed both his hands and her firm breasts trying to get a reaction, but Ian wasn't having it as soon as her hands came off he pulled his away quickly. "Like I said, you might as well kill me." Ian said looking down to the ground. She drooped her shoulders and head, for once she didn't lose control of her anger, and she didn't know what to do. She just wanted this human for herself before she left, but he didn't want her.

They both stood there in silence as the sun dropped behind the mountains, "right well I'm going to lay down, you can head back to where ever it was you came from." He barked as he walked to the bunker opening the doors. She just watched him leave, she could tell that the human wasn't scared for once. His heartbeat was normal, but he was angry, his pheromones told her so. Hers on the other hand were completely different, they were full of lust, and she wanted him to know it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The space craft warped into earth's orbit coming to a soft halt, then hovering in place. Umbra slowly got up from the seat and looked back to the two women fast asleep on the bench. She watched them for a moment then looked back to their planet, a beautiful blue and white ball was before her. She couldn't help but stare at it for a minute, Ian came into her mind making her feel sorrow once more. She couldn't understand how this Ooman had made her feel, but she knew that it was defiantly love. Umbra reached down to the girls and gently shook them awake, "you are home." She spoke softly. The girls got up with excitement and looked out the glass to see earth. Both looked back to Umbra and thanked her profusely, Umbra huffed and went to the seat. She put on the ships cloaking and brought it into the earth's atmosphere. It only took minutes before they had found a suitable area to land near Vera's home town Omsk. The ship pressed into the soft ground sinking into it as it shut down, they stepped outside and all took a deep breath of the brisk air.

"Thank you so much." Alyona said gratefully, while gripping Umbra's hand. Vera took Umbra's other hand and looked up to her "now go get your mate." She said with a smile running from ear to ear, Umbra clicked her mandibles together gathered both the women up in a hug, and got back into the ship. It was mere seconds before it was gone and out of sight. The women smiled up to the sky, then started heading into town. As the ship broke past the atmosphere Umbra's heart felt heavy with nervousness, she had to go home, she had to get better weapons. Though she knew it would be one of the hardest things she'd have to do on this journey. A galaxy map whizzed up between the consoles near her, she pressed a few buttons showing the galaxy then pointed to a network of stars, it zoomed in and she pressed on constellation, showing planets and a sun. Pointing at the planet the map was sucked away the consoles beeped and whined, and the ship was pulled into a warp.

It was going to be a few hours before she would come into the air space of her home, Umbra decided that it was time to try a get some rest before she had arrived home. Back on the planet Ian was on, his unwelcomed friend was following him around in the nude for hours trying to seduce him into mating with her. Ian still didn't want to, and tried everything he could to make her leave him alone, but she wouldn't the thought even popped into his head about giving into her and giver her what she wanted. That only made things worse for him, because she was already probing his mind looking for something to try and get him. _Why do you resist me human, am I not a suitable mate? Does my body repulse you that much_? She asked him stopping In front of him. He looked up to her unamused "Jesus, can you please just go?! I would love to get some sleep. I'm sorry but I'm not going to have sex with you, I can't." he tried to explain, _why? Because you have a mate? Are you… what is it called? Married to her? You do know her kind don't usually stay with one mate right?_ She said trying to convince him.

Ian stopped turned around and looked up to her towering frame. He placed his hand against her rigid stomach running his fingers up and down her, looking up at her he could tell she was rather enjoying his touch, he reached both hands up to her breasts and squeezed them firmly, then moved his hands back down her waist then hips. Her body shook, _yess human,_ she hissed in his mind as he ran his hands along her frame, Ian looked up to her, her head was limped backwards moth and mandibles open as she let out soft purrs and hisses. Ian moved his hands down to her groin plate and pushed his fingers between her skin and chitin, he pulled at it feeling a slippery and slightly sticky substance of the membrane cover his fingers as he pulled it away from her. That little piece of chitin had to of weighed about ten pounds alone, slightly shocked holding it in his hand he tossed it to the ground with a thud. The creature couldn't handle it any more she took Ian into her tightly caressing his back and body, using her tail she brought them both to the ground and wrapped herself around him. She rubbed the bottom and side of her head against him as they laid there purrs and soft hisses came from her as she held him close.

Ian didn't know what was happening, but couldn't stand her not leaving him alone. Once they were on the ground and she had him pressed against her in some sort of mating ritual he relaxed and caved in, running his hands down her sides and over her smooth dome. Feeling the rough and soft areas of her head, he brought his head up to hers and pressed his cheek against hers, her mandibles clicked while she purred at his touch. For once his mind was silent, it was exactly what he wanted, but he didn't expect to actually give into her needs. He tried to pull away from her, but her grip was tight, it was almost like a melding of physical forms and mental. Flashes of his memories filled her mind, flashes of hers filled his, she was letting him into her mind and he was letting her into his. This caused her to release her grip slightly and Ian was able to pull away for a moment. He looked down to between her thighs, she lifted them apart a thick clear substance much like her saliva was pulled apart from her thighs. Ian off put by this didn't know what to do.

 _It's okay human it just means I'm ready to be mated with you, I'm ready for you to enter me._ She said seductively in his head as she lay on her back her dorsal tubes bending so she could lay back. Placing her hands on her thighs opening her legs again to show him the area where he could enter her. Ian looked down to see what kind of anatomy she had between her thighs, not too surprised at what he saw there was clearly a vagina and anus. Only difference was that they much like her size were large, most like too large for him. Her vaginal area was practically the length of his hand palm to tip of middle finger, but it was thin, her ass hole was about the size of a silver dollar. The whole area was a deep black with the distinct lines that made a woman's genitalia known. Ian was still kind of shocked to see this, and was a little nervous to even try and have sex with it. She could sense his nervousness _don't worry human, you are suitable to mate me._ She crooned to him, not feeling any better at her statement he decided to just go with it. Dropping his pants, and taking off his shirt he got onto his knees his member fully erect.

She placed her hands against her breasts, and looked to him waiting for him to mate her. Moving her hips up and down, using her tail to pull him to her. He took his member and rubbed it between her lips, the substance was definitely thick and cold against him, making him think twice about entering her. She didn't like his waiting, grabbing his arm pushing it down and her tail pushed against him, he entered her. She let out an odd screech both hands clenched into fists, Ian groaned at the surprising tightness of her rather large vagina. She hissed pleasurably as he got comfortable gliding in and out of her, she bent her legs at the knee and he placed his hands on her shins pushing her legs back. The sex was rough and filled the room with sounds, Ian pounded into her with force at each thrust, and she couldn't keep her mind in check or body together at his pounding. Ian then laid both her legs down to his right causing her to twist her body.

He slammed against her gripping on to her thigh with one hand, the other placed at his hip. It took everything he had to not cum, he had to keep this going for as long as he could. Umbra's ship warped into her home planted airspace, she swallowed a lump in her throat and forced the ship into the planet. As it did a voice came into the mic "state your business, bad blood ships are not allowed back home." It barked, "This is no bad blood, I am the daughter of elder Guan-h'chak. I am Ikthya-de" she said back. The speaker went silent, the name she had given was that of one who was high in the seat of counsel of ancients. "Welcome home, land at docking area that is lit for you." Her chest was full of fear her father loved her very much but didn't understand why she had such of an unhealthy obsession the Ooman or prey as he referred to them. The ship landed and she began to think up of something to say to her father, the door slid open and a large male walked in wearing ceremonial armor and cloak, he walked up to her. She looked over to him just standing there, not knowing what to think or say he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm glad you are home daughter, your missed greatly." He spoke into her ear, "I need weapons father, I need them now." She said with a shaky voice, he leaned back placing his hands on her shoulders giving her a gentle shake, "of course, but you must know. Your barer has gone to see Paya, she is in a better place." Umbra huffed harshly at his words, even though she loved her barer she despised her for being the one who convinced her father to exile her to that planet. "She will be missed, may I have my weapons now. A bad blood was incubated, and made an abomination." She said looking at her father, his face barely made an expression to her words. "I need weapons now!" she hollered to him, he looked to her calmly "you will have them, but you will also have help to kill this abomination, I shall join you on this hunt daughter." He said placing his hand over his chest, her heart sank when he said this, because she knew her father would come regardless of if she wanted him to or not.

"Father you must know.." she paused, "of the Ooman male that has mated you. Yes I know." He cut her off, "I do not approve of you with high title mating with prey, but he has saved your life, and has shown honor when he hunts with you. This Ooman shall live" he stated, Umbra's chest filled with rage hearing him say that, she couldn't understand why he had known or watched, but never came to help. "Why didn't you help us then father?! Why stay behind and watch as we almost died! Why!" she cried in anger, "it was a test daughter, you have passed. So has your Ooman mate." He said with pride in his voice, but she didn't feel this. She felt pain, anger, sadness, and jealousy, none of her brothers or sisters had to go through such a trial. None of them had to get exiled because their barer wasn't happy with the choices they made. She looked over to her father "give me my weapons, I will kill this abomination, then you will never see me again." She said harshly, her father turned his head in confusion to what she said.

"You will have your weapons, but you don't have to leave. You can stay home, I will allow your mate to stay and have no harm come to him." He said trying to reason with her, she just shook her head. "I am just a test subject to you father, if I had known this was a trial I would of done things differently. You have betrayed me father, I thought you cared for me more than my barer, but I see it is not true." She said walking out of the ship to a weapons cache room. He followed her slowly not knowing what to say, she gathered up as many throw-able devices she could fit in her pack, she grabbed a sword from the rack, her father grabbed her shoulder to which she pulled away, "take this my daughter" he offered her one of his casters, heavy and black with gold accents and symbols. He then snapped his fingers, and two of his followers ran away. She held the caster then went back to the ship placing the weaponry inside lockers. She turned to face her father "this will be the last time we see each other in person father." She hissed, the two men came back holding an armor set and mask. "I was planning on gifting this to you before you left" "exiled" she cut him off "yes, well this was my barers hunting armor. It is yours now my daughter." The armor was flat black that had gilding on the edges, there was red lines marked in and all around its frame, and the armor was four sections in total. Mask that was made of a rare dragons bones from another world painted a dark red with yellow glass eye coverings. The mask had deep lines in it and rough edges making it look almost insectoid. The mandible coverings had a black mesh covering the area inset into the mask. The chest and back pieces were made from another rare material, an alloy stronger than any metal in the known universe was its base. The armor came down to just under the breast line, the plates were thick and overlapped each other. On each side of the collar area were two red lights, underneath the armor and hanging from it was a netting like fish net. Spaced evenly apart and would hug the skin tightly, on the back was two large protrusions that had an area for casters to be placed.

Running down the center of the back was a metal spine clad in red that ran down to an armor piece that covered her bottom and connected to a piece that covered the groin. The armor in whole looked almost robotic but Umbra loved the way it looked, she gladly took the pieces and set them down to look over at her father. "This is a great gift father, I will carry it with pride and the utmost honor. I will not forget what you have done for me, I will also not forget what you have done to me" she said with emphasis on 'to'. He looked to her and nodded, "you will make me proud daughter, and you will bring more honor to you as the days go on. May Paya guide you, and care for you once you meet her arms." He spoke placing his fist against his chest and bowing to her as he walked backwards off the ship. Umbra looked at her father, mixed feelings filled her as she began the take off. The ship spun around, and jetted off into space. He watched as his daughter left knowing she would never return.

Ian had his partner in a frenzy of movements, her hands couldn't stay to herself and neither could her tail. He even indulged her and grabbed her tail bringing it to him as he pushed against her. She filled his mind with moans and the room with pleasurable screeching, Ian had even begun to enjoy himself with her. Touching her and feeling her smooth wet skin started to make him think this wasn't so bad after all. As he continued thrusting into her she couldn't think straight or even move her body at will, he was taking her and she was loving it. Ian pulled himself out, and she growled at the feeling that was suddenly gone _you belong back inside me human, put it back. Hurry!_ She demanded. Ian stroked himself looking down at her "oh don't worry I will" he said with a grin, he rolled her over to her stomach, then had her get to her knees. She seemed to know exactly what to do she arched her back moved her tail out of the way and reached back opening her cheeks for him to enter. He didn't waste any time, he pushed back into her roughly making her wince and hiss at the pain _careful human, I'm still fragile_ she begged.

Because of her height Ian was able to stand while he pressed against her, and that made him happy that his knees didn't have to get tired. He took her tail in his arms against his chest as he pound against her. She let out howls and hisses as he did so, never feeling this sensation before was something she wanted to last forever. She was never going to let this human get away from her, he was going to be her mate till he died. The sounds echoed through the bunker as they shared this moment. Umbra had finally warped into the space of the planet. Her chest was full anxious heart beats, not knowing if her mate was alive or not. She removed her armor, and begun putting on the other set. Taking some time in doing so she was finally set and ready to face the unknown. The ship shot towards the planet and into the atmosphere. Umbra set the coordinates to the mountain and it followed.

Ian had his way with her in that position for a few more minutes than thought it was time to go back to how it was when they started, he pulled out she knew what to do and laid on her back and opened her legs for him, Ian knew that she could read his mind using this to his advantage he filled her mind with all sorts of different positions, to which she couldn't wait to try. Ian reached out his left arm to the ground as he slid back into her, she made her sounds her head rocking back and forth to the pleasure. Ian pulled out quickly then pushed it back in causing her to grip her mouth with one hand as he did this over and over. "Too bad you tried to kill me" was all she heard before two loud sounds rang from in front of her, then sharp burning pains came from her chest. She looked down to see two burning holes one over her heart, the other just under it above her stomach.

Gasping for air she looked over to Ian who had a caster in his hand the end of the barrel glowing and smoking. _W.. ?_ Another bolt hit her throat melting threw her skin her body went limp and he pulled away from her as her blood began to eat away at the floor. "Shouldn't have tried to kill me or the one thing I love more in this life." He growled looking down at the eviscerated body. He stepped away from her and put the caster down grabbing his clothes to get dressed, once dressed he looked back to the corpse a feeling of sadness came over him _whose the monster now man_? He asked himself as he walked up the stairs and to the door. He slid it open stepped out and slammed it shut, again he was alone. Not afraid, not angry, just sad he killed something that was trying to experience something new in its life. No mercy was give, he could only wish that he would be shown mercy. Though he knew better than to wish for something he knew he'd never get, and deep down he was fine with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Book 1 End

Umbra guided the ship into the cave, the serpents were scattering around like a chicken missing its head. She watched them screech and stumble around each other seeming like they hadn't a clue on what to do. This made her confused and frightened, she pressed a few buttons on the console causing a hologram to whiz into view. She pressed a few other buttons and a triangle with a symbol popped up, she huffed then she backed the ship out and did as she done before. Letting the thrusters do their work and incinerate what was scrambling around in the mouth of the cave, after a few seconds she let off spun the ship back around again and saw that nothing was left alive. Feeling slightly better she landed the ship, and hopped out. Both casters that she held on her shoulders scanned the area with her head, she tried picking up anything of Ian's, but couldn't find a single trace. She had no choice, she had to enter the cave and go down to the hatching chambers.

She flicked through visor settings to get readings of anything that's come through here. Not one was human, she took the sword from her back and readied it for anything that may be coming her way. There was once again nothing coming up, no signals nothing, she continued down the corridor for a while. Coming to a few intersections, but she seemed to know where she was heading. It only took minutes for her to find the hatching room, the walls were long and the room ran deep and tall. She looked at each corpse that was glued to the wall, all of them human, none were Ian. In the center of the room was the Hish his body was mangled and chest was blown out, she walked up to it and tilted her head looking at the corpse, running her hand against the stiff cold arm she didn't feel one bit upset of its condition. She looked away and around the chamber, all the eggs where hatched, but there were no juveniles roaming around, not even adults were about.

From the left side of the chamber she heard a screech come from deeper within the cave. Not liking her options she ventured deeper, the screeching was becoming louder, and before she knew it she was looking at the queens' chambers. Only the queen was dead, the head missing from its neck and laid on the ground next to it. Umbra was confused but soon figured it out the abomination killed the queen and took its place, only there was something else happening down near the body. A new queen was emerging from a shell and hundreds of other serpents were intertwined with each other and the newly anointed queen. Umbra didn't waste any time in dispatching all of them at once, she removed a grenade looking thing quietly clicked it a few times to the right, walked backwards a few feet and chucked the thing into the area. It blinked a bright blue color as it fell and landed in a mess of bodies causing them to slowly stop and see what landed in their joining.

Umbra was half way out of the hatching chamber before the bomb detonated filling the queens' chamber with bright blue plasma and flames that poured into the hatching chambers. Hot air wicked Umbra's back as she ran for the exit. Making it out of there with ease she still couldn't find any trace of Ian or the abomination. She thought that maybe the abomination would try and make a hive out of the bunker, maybe that's where Ian is. Hopefully he's still alive, she ran to the ship sat in the seat turning it on and blasted out of the cave in seconds. Ian didn't really like wondering out at night, but for some reason he felt that he should at least try and figure out a way to get to some place safe. He didn't want to be around the corpse and he certainly couldn't move it. He stopped at the river bed, and looked at his hands, he sighed then began quickly removing his clothes. He took a quick bath and cleaned himself physically, of what he had done then got dressed and went on his way towards the lake. "I hope you have a good life Umbra, I really do." He smiled up to the sky not knowing how long it would take for her to come back, or if she would even come back at all. As much as he wanted her too he knew that she most likely thought he was dead, and wouldn't want to come back to see his corpse busted up from one of those creatures. As he stood there pondering if Umbra would ever come for him he heard a hum of something coming from his right. He scrambled into the water and submerged himself looking up at the ship as it passed by. He watched it until the ass end of the ship passed tracking it with his eye he could tell it was heading towards the bunker.

He quickly swam back to the shore and started running towards the bunker, the ship pushed its way through the trees and landed on the ground crushing the chitin plates. The side door opened and Umbra stepped out, she looked both ways trying to get a read of anything and she did. She saw a thin line of pheromones coming from the bunker and out into the forest. It confused her because it was both human and abomination, but one of them was reading a sexual pheromone it was the abominations. She looked back to the bunker its door closed, then something beeped in her visor and new signal was coming in and it was moving towards her quickly. She stood at the ready, casters winding up ready to fire at what could break through the forest. She dropped her gauntlet blade just in case she missed with the casters. The signal was getting closer, then it came out of the forest, Ian ran out and saw something standing there, he couldn't tell who it was and he freaked out inside, but he used up most of the energy he had running.

Not knowing who it was that was standing there he couldn't chance it, he stood there looking at the thing standing there. It began to walk towards him, _fuck it_ he thought and started walking towards the stranger. Umbra had forgotten to change her visor over to infrared, she was too filled with anger to care, and she could see just enough of what she wanted to see. The casters marked their target, Ian could see the red dots light up on its mask. "W-wait!" he yelled they were about fifty meters away from each other. Umbra paused, her heart lit up and tears welled in her eyes, she heard a sound she would never forget, Ian's soft deep voice filled her ears and heart. Ian not knowing what happened put his hands up showing he surrendered, not knowing who this was he didn't want to take the chance. Then it started running at him Ian freaked and screamed as he turned around running away. Umbra shocked at his reaction didn't realize he couldn't recognize her, she quickly threw off her mask "Ian! Mate! It is me!" she yelled out to him.

Ian stopped quickly, and turned around slowly to see Umbra in a new set of armor that covered most of her body, she ran up to him and he opened his arms to her, she picked him up squeezing him tightly. "To tight, to tight" he wheezed to her. She let him go and placed her hands on the sides of his face her thumbs rubbing under his eyes. "My mate, I came back for you." She cried to him, Ian looked up to her and placed his hands on the sides of her face pulling her down, he kissed her on the forehead then placed his against her and looked her in the eye, "I didn't think you'd come back for me, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." He smiled, she pulled away from him "where is abomination, she make me leave mate. Now she dies" she said trying to guard Ian, he chuckled and placed his hand on her wrist lowering it.

"She's dead Umbra, I killed her.." he paused "but there's something I need to tell you. You're probably not going to like it either." Umbra in utter shock looked down to Ian mandibles and mouth dropped open. "Mate killed abomination?" she gawked at him. Ian took a deep sigh looked side to side then up to her. "Let me show you okay?" he said taking her hand and walking her into the bunker. He slid the door open and they stepped through, Ian's heart was racing out of fear. Umbra let out a gasp as she saw its corpse lay there two holes in its chest one at the neck separating the head from the shoulders. "Mate killed it." Was all she could seem to say. Ian tugged at her hand "focus sweet heart, I have to tell you how I killed it, and you're most likely not going to like it." Umbra looked over the corpse and paused at groin area. "Did you give it seed mate?" She asked seriously, "Umbra it was." "Did you give it seed!" she roared at him cutting him off mid-sentence.

Umbra walked up to Ian and grabbed both arms shaking him "did you give it seed mate?!" Ian shook his head "no I didn't give it my seed, I killed it before that came even close, I promise. It was the only way I could get her to not pay attention to my movements Umbra! If there was another way you know damn well I would have done it!" he pleaded, Umbra looked at him then to the dead creature, and back to him. She reached down and gripped his crotch tightly "only mate give me seed, never do again" she growled at him pointing to the body. Ian nodded biting his lower lip, he couldn't tell if she was upset that he had sex with it or if she was happy that he killed it. "Mate still killed abomination, must take head for trophy mate." She said looking at him a glint of pride was in her eyes, Ian was very confused but didn't try and talk about it, and he didn't want to make things possibly worse.

Umbra grabbed the head and took it back to the ship, as they stepped outside there was five different Yautja standing next to the Umbra's ship. Umbra huffed and spoke something in her language, "what do you want father, I told you I never wanted to see you again." Ian looked up at her then over to the other Yautja standing there then the large older kingly looking one spoke to her "yes you did, but I wanted to see this Ooman for myself, I wanted to see if he indeed killed that beast. I take it he did?" he asked her she looked down to him clicked her mandibles together happily and tossed the giant head to him, it crashed into the ground and rolled to his feet. "Father" she whispered to him quickly. Her father looked at the head placing his foot on the side of it moving it around, he could see that there was scorch marks at the neck. He looked over to Umbra's casters, but couldn't see that they've been shot. "Impressive for prey" he said, Umbra let out a soft growl as her father walked up to Ian.

Umbra stepped in front of Ian not know what her father would do, but Ian pushed her to the side and started walking to her father, they stopped about three feet away from each other. It was silent and tense for Umbra, her father could remove his head in a split second, and there was nothing she could do against his guard. Her heart sunk as she saw his arm raise, Ian looking him in the eye could see that he too was missing his left eye. Ian smirked and saw his hand coming up, to which Ian gripped it tightly. The two shook hands and nodded at each other. Umbra terrified that her mate was just killed didn't know how to react to that sight. "Take care of daughter Ooman" was all he said as he turned around and walked to his guard and then disappeared into nothing. Ian let out a sigh of relief, Umbra did the same and walked up to him taking his hand.

"Guess I have your dads blessing." Ian chuckled, Umbra didn't know what he meant but she nodded anyways. They grabbed the head and placed it in the ship, Ian could finally see Umbra's armor under full light "nice fish net you got there sweet heart." He said coming up behind her slapping her ass, she flinched and turned around looking at him clicking her mandibles together quickly. "Glad mate likes armor, its old" she replied. Ian laughed and Umbra went to the pilot seat, turned on the ship and it lifted off the surface. Ian walked over to the door and opened it putting out a fist and extending his middle finger to the ground as it got smaller and smaller. Soon they were in space, finally both off that planet, both together without issue, and both holding hands standing in the cockpit, their other arms extended outwards to the planet and both middle fingers extended out to it. "Let's find a new home love" Ian said as he sat in the seat taking the stick in hand. "Agreed" Umbra replied coming behind him holding his shoulders. The ship jetted into warp leaving only four thin blue lines in its path.

To everyone whose read this story, thank you!  
it means a lot that you all have enjoyed these two characters  
and their quirks, hopefully you all have grown attached to them as I have  
their story is far from over friends, far, far from over book two is in the writing  
stage and should be up by next week. Thank you all for following!

Thank you!


End file.
